king of duel spirits
by arogers008
Summary: What if Yugi was Jaden's dad. And the 5D gang was during Jaden's time period. Short of goes along with the story Rise of Darkness & the Battle Against Light.
1. birth of the king of duel spirits

The birth of the king of duel spirits.

Yugi Muto sat by his wife Rebecca who was giving birth to their first born son Jaden. "AAAAAAHHH!" Rebecca screamed as another contraction racked through her. Her hold on his hand got impossibly tighter. Yugi winced. "Just one more big push dear and then it's all over." Serenity said.

She had been their doctor since she came out of medical school. A loud cry of a baby was heard. 15 minutes later Yugi was holding his son while his friends looked on with happiness. Even Kiaba had a small smile on his face. "Joey and Mia you're his godparents should anything happen to us. Kiaba you're after them. Tristan is to immature and Duke is worse. No offense." he said to the group

The mentioned people looked shocked. Especially Kiaba. "None taken." Trisan and duke said. Suddenly two voices were heard that hadn't been heard in nearly 15 years. "What are we chopped liver." Tea said smiling. Beside her was Atem.

There was greetings all around. "What are you doing here? Also how are you even here?" Yugi asked Atem. "The gods allowed us to come back. Mostly because your son is the reincarnation of the Supreme king of darkness also known as the king of duel monsters. He has incredible shadow powers and can see duel spirits. So I came to help train him. Others will come soon as well to help. Your son has a great destiny ahead of him, Yugi." Atem said. A card fell out of Yugi's deck and landed on Jaden's chest where he grabbed it. A dark fog covered the card.

Then a brown hair, Dark Magician Girl wearing her usual outfit appeared. "What the?" DMG asked as she looked around the room, wondering where she was, before she noticed Yugi. "Mana, is that you?" Yugi gasped out in shock. "Yugi?" DMG, also known as Mana, asked. "How did I get to this world and why am I human" asked the confused DMG.

"I think Jaden did it," Atem started to say, slightly embarrassed, "but I'm not sure how he did it or how to reverse it." he continued. "That's alright." Mana told Atem with a simple shrug of her shoulders. "I've always wanted to return to the human world with a human body." she said. Thus started the life of Jaden Atem Muto.


	2. a new king of games

A new king of games.

Yugi is currently in the middle of a duel and has all of his life points. On Yugi s side of the field are all three Egyptian God Cards. Yugi has no other cards on the field and three in his hand. Yugi s opponent is none other than his son Jaden. Yugi has just ended his turn after Jaden stopped his battle phase with the Trap Card, Threatening Roar. Jaden currently has Evil Hero Dark Gaia on the field with 4000 attack points; his attack became 4000 since Jaden fused him together with Summoned Skull and Destroyer Golem. Jaden only has 2 cards face down of the field, 1000 life points left, and 5 cards in his hand. Jaden knew he needed one last card to win the duel. 'Deck, don t fail me now.' Jaden thought as he drew a card. Once Jaden saw the card he drew, he smirked, thinking, 'I'm glad dad taught me how to draw the cards I want by my own will power.'

"I use Polymerization to fuse Avian with Burstinitrix to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." Jaden said as Avian and Burstinatirx were sucked into vortex before Flame Wingman appeared to the left of him. "Next, I use another copy of Polymerization to fuse Flame Wingman with Sparkman to summon Elemental Hero Shinning Flare Wingman!" Flame Wingman and Sparkman now entered the vortex before Flare Wingman appeared in front of Jaden. "Flare Wingman gains 300 attack points from every 'Elemental Hero' in my graveyard!" Flare Wingman's attack rose to 3700 before Slifer's effect reduced his attack to 1700.

"That's not enough to defeat me Jaden." Yugi said with a smirk, 'I know that this is not his full plan, I taught him better than this.'

"Who said I was done?" Jade asked with a smirk of his own. "I place 1 card face down of the field and activate the 2 copies of Mage Power I had facedown of the field! Now, my Flare Wingman gains 3000 attack points!" Flare Wingman s attack rose to 4700. "I attack Slifer with Dark Gaia!" Dark Gaia destroyed Slifer the Sky Dragon.

Jaden-1000/Yugi-3000

"Now I attack Obelisk with Flare Wingman!" Jaden said before Obelisk the Tormentor was destroyed.

Jaden-1000/Yugi-2300

"Thanks to Flare Wingman s special ability, Obelisk s attack is deducted from your life points, meaning you lose!" Jaden announced with a wide grin as Flare Wingman s effect activated.

Jaden-1000/Yugi-0

"That's game." Jaden said with the wide grin still present on his face as the duel monsters vanished form the field.

"Looks like son has now beaten his father." Mana, who had been watching the entire duel, said as she approached Jaden and Yugi.

"So he has." Yugi said with a great deal of pride in his voice as he grabbed the Egyptian God Cards from his duel disk. "And as such, he deserves these."

"Really?" Jaden asked with excitement. Yugi nodded before Jaden accepted the Egyptian God Cards.

"Congratulations, Son." Yugi said, ture pride shining in his eyes. "You're now the King of Games." Yugi's phone suddenly rang with Kaiba being the one who called and asked to speak to his adoptive nephew and godson. Yugi handed the phone over to Jaden who said, "Hello" as he put the phone next to his ear.

"Jaden, I have a job I would like for you to do for me." Kaiba said in his ever serious tone over the phone, yet somehow his tone sounded more serious then usual. "Mana could help if she wishes to."


	3. entrance exam

Entrance Exam

"Hurry Mana or we'll be late!" Jaden shouted to Mana as she lagged behind.

"I'm coming! Mana replied as she ran up to walk next to Jaden. "I still can't believe Kaiba hired us to investigate Central Duel Academy for him. Then, he said I was excused from the Entrance Exam because I simply didn't want to take it while you said you were fine with it."

"Same here." Jaden said as he and Mana continued to walk towards the Kaiba Dome. Winged Kuriboh suddenly appeared next to Jaden and pointed to a near by clock. "Oh no, we have to hurry!" Jaden and Mana began to run before sensing the presence of some type of strong Duel Spirits, causing them to stop in their tracks. Out of nowhere, 3 cards appeared in front of Jaden and Mana, revealing themselves to the 3 Wicked God Cards. The spirits of the three Wicked Gods soon appeared before them.

"What are you doing here?" Mana asked.

"We have not come to fight." the collective voices of the Wicked Avatar, Dreadroot, and Easer said. "The last time we met, we were under the influence of a curse, just like the Egyptian Gods used to be and the Sacred Beasts currently are."

"They speak the truth." the collective voices of Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra said from within Jaden s deck.

"We wish to join your deck Jaden." the three Wicked Gods said at the same time.

"Why?" Jaden asked, his confusion reflecting in his voice. "And what are these 'curses' you spoke of?"

"Now is not the time to explain." the Egyptian and Wicked Gods said.

"Alright." Jaden said in confusion and frustration. "You guys can join my deck." The three Wicked Gods reentered their cards before the cards flew into Jaden s deck. Jaden and Mana suddenly remembered the time and quickly ran to the Kaiba Dome. Once inside, they stood near a small man with light blue hair and glasses. "Hey their, I'm Jaden Yuki." jaden said using the alias he and his parents came up with.

"I'm Mana." Mana said next to Jaden.

"Oh, hello." the light blue hair man said. "I'm Syrus."

"Will Jaden please report to the duel arena for your entry exam duel? Mana, you are excused from your duel!" an announcer said.

Jaden began to walk down when he heard someone with a British accent say, "Good Luck." Jaden turned around to see the man who said it. "You're opponent is Dr. Crowler. He hasn't passed a single student today. By the way, the name is Bastion."

"Well. Watch me be the first." Jaden said as he walked down the stairs. A few minutes later, he was facing Dr. Crowler.

"Let's get this over with." Crowler said in a bored tone of voice. Crowler and Jaden shuffled each other decks before handing them back to their owners and returning to opposite sides of the dueling platform.

"Get your game on!" Jaden shouted.

Jaden-4000/Crowler-4000

"I'll start." Crowler said as he drew a card. "I'll place two cards face down, and then I activate Heavy Storm." The 2 cards vanished to be replaced by 2 monsters.

"Those 2 cards must have been 2 copies of Statue of the Wicked." Jaden stated.

"Correct!" Crowler said as he grabbed a card from his hand. "Now I sacrifice my two monsters to summon my Ancient Gear Golem!' Gear Golem appeared behind Crowler, earning many gasps from the students watching in the stands.

"Looks like another victory for Crowler, right Zane?" a girl with dirty blond hair asked the man standing next to her as she leaned on the rails of the building. "That is Crolwer's legendary monster."

"You never know Alexis." a dark bluenette, Zane, replied.

"My turn." Jaden said as he drew his card before sighing as he looked at the cards in his hand.

"Don't have a strong enough card?" Crowler asked with a sneer in his voice.

"That's not the reason I sighed." Jaden replied. "I'm just disappointed that this duel ends this round." Many gasps sounded throughout the arena at Jaden s statement.

"Oh really?" Crowler ask with a tone full of anger and disbelieve. "And how, may I ask, are you planning to do that?"

"I use two copies of Polymerization!" Jaden shouted. "I use the first to fuse Avian and Burstinitrix to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. Then, I use the second to fuse Flame Wingman and Sparkman to summon Elemental hero Shinning Flare Wingman." Avian and Burstinatrix formed Flame Wingman inside of the vortex and before he could leave, Sparkman flew up and merged with him to become Flare Wingman.

"3700 attack points!" Syrus shouted loud enough for the entire arena to hear when he saw the attack status on Flare Wingman causing the entire room to fall into silence.

"It gets better." Mana said with a devilish grin. Everyone except Jaden looked towards Mana before she spoke again. "Flare Wingman subtracts the attack of a monster it destroys in battle to the owner's life points. Plus, the last card in Jaden's hand is Mage Power, meaning "

"I win." Jaden said as he equipped Mage Power to Flare Wingman, raising his attack to 4200. "Attack!' Jaden commanded, causing Flare Wingman to blast through Gear Golem.

Jaden-4000/Crowler-2800

"And now for Flare Wingman's effect!" Jaden said, noticing the fear in Crowler's eyes as Flare Wingman's effect activated, resulting in Gear Golem to fall on Crowler as he shrieked.

Jaden-4000/Crowler-0

"That's game!" Jaden said as most of the students in the crowd burst into cheers after they got over their shock.

"Well done Jaden." Chancellor Sheppard's said as his face appeared on the monitor hanging on the wall. "You'll be an excellent Obelisk Blue student."

"Actually," Jaden began to say, "I want to be a Slifer Red."

"Why?" Sheppard asked, startled that Jaden wished to be placed into the lowest ranking dorm of the entire Academy when his grades and dueling skills are matched by no other. 'Why would Jaden want to be placed in the Slifer Dorm? I already know about him beating his father Yugi Muto. when Kaiba informed me about him and Mana.' Sheppard thought as he looked at Jaden.

"Just imagining Kaiba's reaction when he realizes one of the few people that beat him in a duel is in the Slifer Red Dorm is all the reason I need." Jaden answered with an impish smirk, earning a laugh from Sheppard and Mana as they imagined both his face and reaction while everyone else gawked at hearing Jaden beating Kaiba in a duel, and proof of the statement being real by Sheppard laughing.

"Very well then, Slifer Dorm it is." Sheppard said before his image vanished from the monitor. Jaden then left the arena with Mana to prepare for their trip to Duel Academy.

Alexis smiled as she watched Jaden leaving the arena, thinking, 'That guy has a future here.'


	4. Alexis Rhodes

Alexis Rhodes

"So, this is the Slifer Red dorm." Mana said as she walked into the room Jaden will be staying in. Both Mana and Jaden are wearing the Slifer Red uniform, with Mana wearing a dark red, mid thigh skirt and her jacket closed. "Why a triple bed?"

"Maybe for the three of us." a familiar voice said from behind. Jaden and Mana turned around to see Syrus.

"No," Mana began, "my room is the next one over."

"What's with all the noise?" a grumpy voice asked from the top bunk. Mana and Syrus jumped behind Jaden before the person revealed himself.

"Who are you?" Jaden asked.

"Chumley." he replied a lot less grumpy as he noticed that they were fellow Slifer Reds.

"I'm Jaden." Jaden said with a kind smile. "Behind me is Syrus and Mana."

"Hello." Syrus and Mana said.

"Anyway," Jaden began slowly as he looked at all three of them, "classes will be starting soon." The next thing Jaden knew, three clouds of dust surrounded him as everyone ran to get to class on time. "Hey, wait for me!" he yelled.

-page break-

Hello class." Dr. Crowler began to say in a dignified tone, "As you may already know, I'm..."

"The guy I beat in one turn." Jaden said over the voice of Crowler as he had one ear bud in his ear that was plugged into an Ipod. A lot of students laughed upon seeing the outraged face Crowler made.

"I beg your pardon!" Crowler shrieked as he stood in front of Jaden. Crowler then yanked the ear bud out of Jaden's ear, causing it to also be pulled out of the I pod. What Crowler failed to realize is that Jaden's Ipod also had a speaker and the song 'Dude Looks Like a Lady' began to play throughout the entire classroom.

"This song just seemed so appropriate when I saw you." Jaden said with a smirk. Crowler's face became red as the entire class roared with laughter as the song continued to play. "I have a note for you." Jaden said as he held up the note, completely ignoring Crowler s reddening face. Crowler snatched the note and began to read it out loud.

Dear teachers of Jaden and Mana,  
Do not assign these two students any work. Jaden and Mana have been given special permission to receive all of their work in the beginning of the week on Sunday and finish it on the same day. This routine will always be in effect for these two. Also, if Jaden or Mana fall asleep in class or ditch class, they are not to be punished under any circumstances.  
Sincerely,

"Chancellor Sheppard?" Crowler shrieked. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Apparently you didn't read the rest of the note." Mana said as she giggled at Crowler s reaction while everyone else was trying to figure out why Jaden and Mana would be allowed such things.

"P.S. They are not to be disturbed in any way if that is what they wish." Crowler read in an unbelieving tone as Jaden put away the I pod and just decided to lean back in his seat. 'I'll get these two expelled if it's the last thing I do!' Crowler thought in pure rage. Later on in class, Crowler gave an assignment out that all the students found extremely difficult, especially in some areas of the assignment more than others.

"How are we supposed to answer these questions?" Alexis unknowingly wondered out load as she was sitting next to Jaden. "I've never even learned some of this stuff. Is he trying to fail us?"

"You're not going to get all of them right." Jaden whispered to Alexis. "This is an assignment that determines what students know and what they don't know."

"Really?" Alexis asked, understanding dawning on her.

"Yeah, like these questions here you'll probably not learn until a month or so from now." Jaden replied as he pointed to some of the problems he knew Alexis would not be able to figure out just yet. "Teachers use these to make their jobs easier by skipping over a lesson that everyone knows. This way, they can spend more time on other lessons just in case the students need the extra time. This technique helps both the students and the teachers."

"Makes sense." Alexis said with a smile. "Thanks for the info." Alexis then realized that she had not introduced herself yet. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Alexis Rhodes."

"Jaden Yuki." Jaden replied with a smile of his own. Crowler noticed the exchange causing an idea to hatch in his mind as an evil smirk fromed across his face, making it look even weirder if possible, as he faced away from the class. Later on after everyone got out of gym, Syrus came running up to Jaden holding an envelope.

"Jaden! You won't believe what I found in the locker we're sharing!" Syrus yelled excitedly.

"What is it Sy?" Jaden asked and Syrus calmed down.

"A love note from Alexis addressed to you." Syrus said. Jaden looked at the note and began to read it, then frowned as he finished. "Well?"

"It's a fake." Jaden said as he set the note down. "She doesn't seem to be the type of girl that falls in love with someone she just met." Jaden then looked at the note again as he thought, 'Besides, I don't even feel her presence on that letter or envelope; however, I do feel Crowler's.' Jaden shuddered without Syrus noticing as he remmebered the kiss mark on the envelope. 'Now, how to get back at Crolwer.'

"Are you positive?" Syrus asked with a frown. Jaden snapped out of his thoughts as he nodded before walking to his next class. 'I better make sure ' Syrus though to himself before following Jaden.

-page break-

"Can you believe that Jaden guy?" a woman asked as she bathed in a hot tub.

"I know." said a different girl also bathing in the hot tub. "That was totally rude the way he spoke to Dr. Crowler." She turned to face the third person bathing in the hot tub and asked, "Don't you agree Alexis?"

"Oh I don't know Jasmine and Mindy," Alexis replied as she closed her eyes and Jaden's smiling face appeared within her mind, "I thought it was pretty cool. Plus, he's pretty nice once you get to know him." This caused Jasmine and Mindy to look at Alexis strangely.

"It's a boy!" a girl shrieked from outside the bathhouse. Mindy, Jasmine, and Alexis quickly grabbed some towels and wrapped them around their bodies before rushing outside. When Alexis saw who the boy that was caught and tied up by the girls was, she was shocked and temperially speachless.

"What are you doing here Syrus?" Mindy demanded an answer.

"I came to ask Alexis a question!" Syrus said in distress as he held his eyes closed. "I didn't know that the Obelisk Blue Girl s Dorm bathed at this hour, I swear!"

"Leave him to me, Jazz, and Mindy." Alexis said. The other girls were about to complain, but stopped and ran away upon seeing Alexis s cold glare. "Follow us." Syrus walked until he stood in front of a door. Individually, Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy walked in, and then they came back out fully clothed. "Now, what did you want to ask me about?" she asked.


	5. jaden V Alexis

Alexis vs. Jaden

"A what?" Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy asked all at once in disbelieve.

"A love letter to Jaden signed by Alexis." Syrus said. "It's in my pocket, but I can't get it at the moment for obvious reasons " Mindy grabbed the letter from Syrus's pocket before she, Jasmine, and Alexis began to read the message.

"I never wrote this." Alexis said, causing Syrus to release a heavy sigh.

"So Jaden was right when he said you aren't the type of girl to fall in love with someone you just met." Syrus released another sigh before saying, "I should have listened to him."

"Yes, you should have." Jaden s voice came from behind the girls. Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy turned around to see Jaden and Mana. " Before you accuse me of trespassing, we each have an all access pass." Jaden said as he and Mana presented a picture of each of them on their PDA screens with the words "ALL ACCESS PASS" typed on the side of their pictures on the screen

"Why do you have an all access pass?" Alexis asked, surprised.

"Not only are we students, but we work for Kaiba." Mana answered, shocking the other four students. "I'm afraid that we can t tell you anything else at the moment." Alexis was the first one to snap out of her shocked state.

"I have an idea." Alexis said as she looked a Jaden. "We forget this whole incident if you duel me Jaden." Jaden appeared shocked before a wide grin spread across his face.

"I never back down from a challenge!" Jaden declared excitedly.

"It's true." Mana said with a wild smirk. "He once was challenged by an entire class of about 40 students. A sane person would have backed down, but Jaden here not only dueled all of them, but won each time, five turns being the maximum amount Jaden used before he finished off each of his opponent." Jaden glared at her while the others looked at Jaden in shock at hearing this accomplishment.

"As I was saying, I'll duel you." Jaden said as he looked at Alexis. "But let s duel at the Obelisk Blue dorm tomorrow so we can prepare our decks And so that Mana here can gather as many students to watch the duel as she can since I know she will." Mana whistled innocently as Jaden stared at her with a raised eyebrow. Mana decided now was the time to looked at Jaden with big, innocent looking eyes.

"Who, me?" Mana asked with fake innocents.

"Of course it's you." Jaden said as he rolled his eyes, Mana smirking once again before nodding, confirming that she will do what Jaden said she will do.

"How do we know that you will keep your word Jaden?" Jasmine asked suspiciously. Jaden seemed to think about the question before Winged Kuriboh appeared next to him.

"What's that floating next to you?" Alexis asked in confusion. Jaden and Mana seemed shocked to hear Alexis ask that question while the other three members of the group looked at each other with confused expressions since they could not see what she was talking about. "What?"

"You can see him?" Mana asked, shock clearly dripping from each word.

"Yeah, why?" Alexis asked. An idea formed in Jaden's mind. Jaden took two cards from his deck and placed them in a napkin from a nearby table.

"I'll let you hold onto these cards until after the duel." Jaden said. Alexis agreed before she took hold of the cards. Alexis silently released a gasp as she felt a strong presence surround her before disappearing. Jaden noticed this and slightly smiled as only he heard a soft roar of approval from one of the cards in Alexis's hands Jaden, Mana, and Syrus then left the Girl's Dorm.

'What was that?' Alexis asked herself as she looked at the napkin containing the cards Jaden handed to her, tempted to see what cards they were, but refused to since she had a feeling that it would only raise more questions then giving her answers. With that, she headed to her room to prepare for her duel against Jaden tomorrow.

"Welcome to the Obelisk Blue Dorm arena!" Crowler said through a microphone. "Today we'll watch the Queen of the Obelisk Blue Dorm Alexis Rhodes duel against Jaden Yuki." While Crowler said Alexis's name with great pride in his voice, he said Jaden s name with a monotone voice.

"Hey, Crowler!" Jaden said as he stepped onto the arena.

"What?' Crowler asked in an annoyed tone. 'Why couldn't my plan work. Instead of Jaden, that Syrus kid appeared and I had to flee as the girls came rushing out '

"I told Sheppard who sent that letter." Jaden replied calmly, but with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 'He'll react just as planned in 3, 2, 1...'

"How did you know it was me?" Crowler shrieked in surprise.

"I wasn't 100 percent sure until now." Jaden said with a wicked grin spread across his face. 'Reacted just like I thought he would.'

"Crowler!" Sheppard s voice boomed as he appeared on the monitor. "My office! Now!" Crowler was visibly shaking as he walked away. "Carry on the duel." Sheppard said with a casual voice before the monitor shut off. Jaden laughed for a few moments while Alexis giggled before returning their attention to the duel.

"Let s duel!" Alexis shouted.

"Get your game on!" Jaden shouted.

Jaden-4000/Alexis-4000

"Ladies first." Jaden said with a smirk.

"Thanks Jaden." Alexis said as she drew her card. "I'll place one card facedown and summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode." A facedown card appeared in front of Alexis while Etoile Cyber appeared on her left. "I end."

"Draw!" Jaden said as he drew. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode." Sparkman appeared next to Jaden, "Attack!"

"I activate a Trap Card, Doble Pass !" Alexis said. "This changes our monsters attack targets to the player. Thanks to the effect of Etoile Cyber, she gains 500 attack points during the damage step when she attacks my opponent directly!" Sparkman attacked Alexis while Etoile attacked Jaden.

Jaden-2300/Alexis-2400

"I end with one card face down." Jaden said as a face down card appeared in front of him.

"Impressed?" Alexis asked with a smirk.

"'Impressed'?" Jaden repeated with a smirk of his own. "I think I'm in love."

"That's sweet." Alexis said with an unnoticeable blush on her face. "To bad I have to crush you." Alexis drew a card from her deck. "I summon Cyber Petit Angel and thanks to its effect, I can add Machine Angel Ritual to my hand!" Cyber Petit Angel appeared next to Etoile Cyber as Alexis added a card from her deck to her hand. "Next, I fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater with Polymerization to summon Cyber Blader." Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater jumped into the vortex before Cyber Blader appeared where Etoile Cyber used to stand. "Now I play Machine Angel Ritual as I tribute Cyber Petit Angel and the Cyber Prima in my hand to summon Cyber Angel Dakini!" Dakini appeared where Cyber Petit Angel used to be, "Attack!" Everyone gasped when they saw that Alexis was about to win.

"Go Negate Attack!" Jaden said as the attack was absorbed.

"You're barely surviving Jaden." Alexis commented with a smirk as she ended her turn.

"Actually, I'm about to win." Jaden said with a smirk as he drew his card. "I use Polymerization to fuse Sparkman and Clayman to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant." Sparkman and Clayman vanished inside of a twister before Thunder Giant appeared out of the twister and landed next to Jaden on the right. "Tell me Alexis, have you ever heard of 'Evil Heroes'?"

"No." Alexis replied with confusion in her voice. The other students looked just as confused as Alexis sounded as they watched the duel, having no idea of what Jaden was talking about. Everyone grew even more curious when Jaden began to smirk slightly at hearing Alexis's answer.

"They're darker, Fiend-Type versions of the 'Elemental Hero' series." Jaden said. "I now use Dark Factory of Mass Production to put Sparkman and Clayman back in my hand." Two cards slid out of his graveyard before he added them to his hand. "Next, I use Dark Fusion on Sparkman and Clayman to summon Evil Hero Lightning Golem!" Once again Sparkman and Clayman vanished inside of a twister, but this twister was made entirely of darkness before Lightning Golem burst out of the twister and landed on Jaden's left. Students stared in awe at the two monsters, surprised that they were created with the same fusion material monsters.

"But neither monster is strong enough to destroy either of my monsters since Cyber Blader's attack doubled to 4200 because you have two monsters on the field." Alexis pointed out.

"I use Thunder Giant s ability on Cyber Blader" Jaden said. "By discarding 1 card from my hand, Thunder Giant can destroy 1 monster whose original attack points are lower then his!"

"Did you say 'original attack points'?" Alexis gasped out as Jaden discarded a card, resulting in Cyber Blader being destroyed.

"Now I use Lightning Golem s effect to destroy one monster on the field!" Jaden said before Dakini vanished. "I now attack you directly!" Both Elemental and Evil Hero monsters attacked Alexis.

Jaden-2300/Alexis-0

"I lost." Alexis said in shock as she fell to her knees. Alexis looked at Jaden as he came up to her and noticed the creature from the night before floating next to Jaden again, unknown to her that it is Winged Kuriboh. "You never told me what that thing is yet." Alexis whispered as Jaden helped her to stand up.

"His name is Winged Kuriboh." Jaden whispered back. "He's one of my Duel Spirits. It appears that you can see them.' Alexis seemed to be in shock before she remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot to give you back your cards." Alexis said before she took out the napkin with the two cards in it.

"Keep them." Jaden said. "Something tells me that they belong to you." Alexis was confused as she unwrapped the cards and gasped when she saw that one was a card named Witch of the Black Rose while the other was a Signer Dragon card known as Black Rose Dragon.

"How did you get a hold of one of the Signer Dragons?" Alexis whispered to Jaden in shock.

"That's a story for another time, trust me." Jaden said. After a few seconds, Alexis agreed to drop the subject, for now anyway. "If you come to my dorm room, I'll help you build a deck that can be used with these cards along with your own."

"Thanks." Alexis said, smiling, as she watched Black Rose Dragon appear next to her. Alexis stood up and followed Jaden to his dorm room. 'This school should be fun with Jaden around.' Alexis thought as she and Jaden entered his dorm room.


	6. Mana V Chazz

Mana vs. Chazz

Professor Banner's class just ended as Alexis, Jaden, Mana, and Syrus began to walk together to their next class. "You have to teach me how to Synchro Summon since I haven't learned how to yet." Alexis whispered to Jaden.

"Sure thing." Jaden said. "It's actually pretty easy once you get the hand of it. Plus, Synchro Summoning won't be taught for several more months, putting you ahead of the rest of the class."

"Hey, Slifer Slackers!" an arrogant male voice said from behind. Jaden and the others tuned around to see Chazz.

"What do you want?" Jaden asked, calmly.

"I challenge you to a duel!" Chazz said. "I want to see if you really are as good as you appeare or if it's just dumb luck that allowed you to beat Crowler and Alexis."

"No can do." Mana said with a smirk. "But I'll duel you since I haven't dueled even once since I got here."

"I want to duel Jaden!" Chazz growled out.

"You'll duel me first." Mana said. "If you can't beat me, then their is no way you can beat Jaden."

"Fine." Chazz said. "After school, at the Obelisk arena." Chazz stormed off after Mana agreed. Word quickly speard about the duel as all the students showed up to watch.

"Let's duel!" Chazz and Mana said.

Mana-4000/Chazz-4000

"I'll start." Mana said as she drew a card. "I'll place three cards face down and place a monster face down in defense mode." Four face down cards appeared in front of Mana. "I end."

"Draw!" Chazz declared as he drew a card. "I summon Armed Dragon LV3! Next, I use the Spell Card, Level UP! to evolve him to LV5!" Armed Dragon LV3 appeared before it evolved into LV5 in front of Chazz. "I attack!" Armed Dragon destroyed Mana'a face down Fire Sorcerer.

"Since Fire Sorcerer was flipped, I remove from play two cards from my hand" Mana said as she placed the last two cards in her hand into her pocket. "Next, you take 800 points of damage!"

Mana-4000/Chazz-3200

Chazz grunted as his Life Points dropped. "I end."

"Draw!" Mana said and smirked when she saw what the card was. "From my hand I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Mana said before drawing two cards. "Next, I activate my facedown Polymerization to fuse Dark Magician and Buster Blader in my hand to summon Dark Paladin!" Mana gasps were heard as Dark Magician and Buster Blader jumped into the vortex in the sky before Dark Paladin descended onto the field next to Mana.

"Impossible!" Chazz Said as Dark Paladin smirked at him. "Only Yugi has those cards!"

"I'm not done yet." Mana said with a smirk. "I activate Dimension Fusion! By paying 2000 Life Points, both players can Special Summon all removed from play monsters!"

Mana-2000/Chazz-3200

Everyone except Jaden gasped as Magician's Valkyria and Dark Magician Girl appeared on the field. "Amazing." Alexis said next to Jaden.

"It gets better." Jaden said with a smirk. 'Mana's about to win of course. She could have held back a little more as to not draw too much attention to us.' Jaden then thought about what he just thought and silently laughed to himself. 'Well, I guse me beating a teacher in one turn already gained the entire schools attention on us, so I guess it doesn't matter how much Mana or myself holds back.' Jaden then turned back to watch the duel.

"I equip my face down Magic Formula card to Dark Magician Girl, raising her attack to 3000 since Dark Magician is in my graveyard." Mana explained as Dark Magician Girl began to read the book. "Plus, Dark Paladin gains 1000 attack points since their is a Dragon-Type monster on the field and graveyard, raising his attack to 3900!" Both monsters were surrounded by an aura as their attack power rose. "Paladin, attack!" Paladin destroyed Armed Dragon.

Mana-2000/Chazz-1500

"Dark Magician Girl, Magician's Valkyria, attack him directly!" Mana commanded. Both monsters attacked Chazz as instructed.

Mana-2000/Chazz-0

"Way to go Mana!" Syrus shouted over the cheering crowd.

"Thanks.!" Mana said as she winked and blew Syrus a kiss, causing him to blush and receive several hundred death glares from the male students. Chazz stood up and walked out of the arena with an expression full of anger.

"How do you two duel so well?" Alexis asked Jaden. "And why do you need to go to Duel Academy when you already duel so well?"

"I'll explain that later." Jaden said to Alexis. "I promise."


	7. a shadow duel

A Shadow Game.

"As I reached for the rare card in the water, a hand grabbed me and dragged me in!" Syrus said. Chumley jumped up and screamed while Jaden and Mana yawned.

"What are you doing?" Professor Banner's voice said from behind Syrus, causing him to jump onto Chumley.

"Hey Professor Banner" Mana said.

"We're telling ghost stories." Jaden said. "You draw a card from the deck. The higher the level on the monster, the scarier your story has to be."

"I see." Banner said as he drew a card. The monster card was a level eight. "Have you guys ever heard of the Abandoned Dorm?" Banner asked in an eerie voice. Syrus and Chumley both said no as Mana and Jaden looked at Banner with great interest. "The dorm was used to train students with exceptional dueling skills such as Jaden and Mana here; however, students began to soon began to disappear from the dorm without a trace. The dorm was shut down shortly after and is now constantly watched over by the night patrol to keep students away. Those students who disappeared are still missing to this verey day." Banner got up and left the room.

"I-I think I'll t-turn in for the night." Chumley said before leaving.

"You guys going to bed?" Syrus asked asked as he noticed a strange look pass by Jaden and Mana as if they might have just discovered something important.

"No, I think we'll check out the Abandoned Dorm." Jaden said as he and Mana Got up and began to leave.

"What?" Syrus shouted. When Syrus realized Jaden and Mana were serious, he quickly followed, shouting, "Wait for me!".

-page break-

Alexis stood in front of the Abandoned Dorm and placed a rose in front of a gate made of a single chain with a sign that read, "Keep Out". Alexis released a deep sigh full of sorrow before whispering, "I hope you're safe brother, where ever you are..." After a few more minutes, Alexis went to turn around and leave but was met with a man in a black cloak and a mask.

"You re coming with me." The man said. Alexis let a quick scream before a gas was sprayed in her face and she passed out.

-page break-

"Was that a scream?" Syrus asked, getting worried.

"That sounded like Alexis!" Jaden shouted. "It came from up ahead! Let's go!" Jaden, Mana, and Syrus ran and discovered the Abandoned Dorm. Jaden noticed a card on the floor in front of a passage way and picked the card up. Jaden's face turned emotionless as he saw that the card was Doble Passé.

"Let's go inside." Mana said in a serious tone, her expression also emotionless. Syrus was shocked into silence at the way the usually cheerful Jaden and Mana were acting as he followed them inside and down to the basement. What they saw made their blood turn cold. Alexis was inside of a coffin as a man stood in the middle of the room. Jaden and Mana silently gasped upon seeing the power of the shadows surround Alexis.

'The shadows only surround a Shadow Duelist when their in trouble. Jaden thought. 'Is Alexis a Shadow Duelist like me and Mana?'

"My prey has come to me." the man said with an evil smirk. 'My name is Titan and this will be the last duel you ever play." Titan gasped as Jaden walked past him and toward Alexis without showing any sort of fear. 'Why is he not afraid of me?' Titan thought in surprise and anger.

Jaden reached Alexis and gently began to shake her. "Wake up Alexis." Jaden said softly. Alexis's eyes opened slowly before she was fully awake.

"Jaden?" Alexis asked as she looked around at her surroundings. When Alexis saw Titan, she gasped. "That's the guy who attacked me!"

"I know." Jaden said with venom in his voice as he helped Alexis out of the coffin. "His name is Titan, an S-class criminal who forces people into duels and claims to use the power of the shadows to send his victims into comas."

"I do use the power of the shadows." Titan said as he took out what appeared to be the Millennium Puzzle. "It's all thanks to this Millennium Pendent." A blast of dark energy hit the pendent in Titan's hands and vaporized it. Everyone except Jaden turned to see Mana with a sphere of black energy being held in her hand while she held her hand in front of her.

"First off, it's called the Millennium Puzzle." Mana said before the black energy vanished. "Second, if it were the real thing, that low level attack wouldn't even have left a tiny scratch, let alone destroy the entire thing."

"And third," Jaden began to say before a dark fog surrounded the entire room, "me and Mana are real Shadow Duelists." Jaden then activated his duel disk as a small burst of wind appeared around him. "If you win, you walk free; however, if you lose, you have to face a Penalty Game."

"Are you really a Shadow Duelist?" Alexis asked, surprised, as she looked at Jaden with wide eyes.

"Yeah." Jaden said. "Kaiba hired me and Mana to find out about the missing students and to protect some cards that were sealed away here."

"You're telling me everything later." Alexis said in a commanding tone. 'I want to know exactly who you are Jaden.'

"Alright." Jaden said in a soft voice. "I planned to eventually."

"Enough!" Titan shouted with a hint of fright in his voice. "Let's duel!"

Jaden-4000/Titan-4000

Titan drew a card before saying, "I play the field spell Pandemonium! Next, I play Infernalqueen Archfiend!" Infernalqueen appeared on the left side of Titan as the field changed to the picture on the Pandemonium card. "Now I use the Spell Card, Double Summon to summon Terrorking Archfiend!" Terrorking appeared on the right of Titan. "I end my turn."

"Draw!" Jaden said with a venom filled voice before he looked at the cards in his hand and glared at Titan. "I'll show you no mercy for kidnapping Alexis and everything else you've done! I activate Polymerization to fuse Clayman and Burstinatrix to summon Elemental hero Rampart Blaster in defense mode." Clayman and Burstinatrix disappeared inside of a twister before Blaster appeared on Jaden's right. "Next I use Dark Factory of Mass Production to return Clayman and Burstinatrix to my hand before fusing them together with Dark Fusion to summon Evil Hero Infernal Sniper in defense mode." Once again Claymand and Burstinatix disappeared inside of a twister, this one made of darkness, before Sniper appeared on Jaden's left. "I activate both of their special abilities! While Blaster and Sniper are in defense mode, they can each deal 1000 points of damage to my opponent!" Both Blaster and Sniper launched an attack each at Titan.

Jaden-4000/Titan-2000

Titan, Alexis, and Syrus gasped as half of Titan s body vanished. "What's happening to me!" Titan looked at Jaden, his eyes revieling how scared he truely is now.

"The loser of this duel will be trapped in the Shadow Realm." Jaden explain as he placed a card face down in his Spell and Trap Card Zone. "That is the Penalty Game the loser of this duel must play. You'll lose in my next turn. I end."

"Draw!" Titan said before he smirked evilly upon seeing the card he drew. "I discard one card to activate Lightning Vortex! This card destroys all of my opponent's monsters!" Lightning struck down onto Jaden s field, destroying Rampart Blaster. "How did Infernal Sniper survive?"

"Sniper can't be destroyed with Spell Cards." Jaden said with a smirk.

"Fine." Titan growled out. "Since Infernalqueen raised the attack of Terrorking to 3000, I attack with him!"

"I activate Negate Attack." Jaden said, causing the attack to be swallowed up.

"I end." Titan said.

Jaden went to draw a card when he felt a pulse from his deck. 'You wish to punish him? Alright then.' Jaden thought as he drew his card. "I activate Card of Sanctity to allow each of us to draw until we hold six cards in our hands" Jaden now have 6 cards in his hand, making sure to hide 1 of them from Alexis's sight. "Now I activate The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh to special summon Winged Kuriboh before I use De-Fusion to bring Clayman and Burstinatrix onto the field." Sniper split before becoming Clayman and Burstinatirx as Winged Kuriboh appeared in front of Jaden.

"What do you plan to do with such weak monsters?" Titan laughed.

"I sacrifice all three to summon Obelisk the Tormentor!" Jaden roared as he placed Obelisk into a Monster Card Zone. Titan gasped in horror as he watched Obelisk rise and tower Jaden and the startled Alexis from behind. "I told you that 'I'll show you no mercy'!"

"But, how?" Titan gasped out in fear. "That card belongs to Yugi Muto, the King of Games!" Titan slowly backed away from the leering Obelisk.

"I'm sure you heard of the rumor about Yugi having a son and eventually being beaten by him." Mana stated as she glared at Titan.

"I remember hearing about that." Syrus said as he looked at Obelisk it awe.

"Jaden's birth name is actually Jaden Atem Muto. Son of Yugi and Rebecca Muto." Mana said. "Yugi gave Jaden the Egyptian God Cards after Jaden beat him in a duel as proof of being The King of Games."

"Time to finish you off." Jaden said. "Obelisk, attack Infernalqueen!" Obelisk nodded before he obeyed Jaden's command and destroyed Infernalqueen.

Jaden-4000/Titan-0

"No!" Titan yelled as the shadows devoured him until there was nothing left. The dark fog disappeared right after.

"Mana, tell Syrus everything back at the dorm." Jaden said. "I have a few things to discuss with Alexis."

"Sure." Mana replied before she and Syrus left. Jaden turned around to look at Alexis.

"So, you're the King of Games and Yugi Muto's son." Alexis stated, not asked.

"Yeah." Jaden said. "Sorry I couldn't tell you before, but can you imagine how everyone would react if they knew?" Alexis tried to imagine what would happen, and did not enjoy the results as she envisioned duelist from all over the world demanding to duel Jaden and every girl trying to date Jaden. That last thought caused Alexis to feel rage and anger to boil inside of her before she blushed at what she was thinking. Luckily for Alexis, Jaden did not notice the blush.

"I see your point." Alexis said with a nervous giggle before she remembered what Jaden had said only a few moments ago. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I think you're a Shadow Duelist." Jaden answered with the most serious tone Alexis has ever heard from him.

"What?" Alexis gasped out. Jaden continued by explaining what happened to her when she was passed out and what it means. "I'm really a Shadow Duelist?" Alexis asked in shock.

"Yeah." Jaden said. "I could train you, but you'll have to do all of your schoolwork on Sunday's like me and Mana."

"Earlier you said you were looking for the missing students who disappeared after going into this dorm, right?" Alexis asked. Jaden was confused about the change of subject but responded with a yes. "One of them is my missing brother, Atticus. I'll let you train me and help you so I can find him."

"I'll do everything I can to help find him and bring him back to you." Jaden told Alexis. Jaden them repeated the informed Sheppard of the recent events before walking back to Alexis's dorm discussing all of the events in Jaden's life, including telling her all of the stories his father told him, along the way.


	8. alexis and jaden V crowler and chazz

Alexis and Jaden vs. Chazz and Crowler

"Mourning class." Crowler said with great dignity in his voice.

"Mourning drag queen!" Jaden responded loud enough for the entire class to hear. Crowler was once again fuming as the entire class broke into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. "Got another note for you." Crowler snatched the note and read it out loud.

Dear teachers of Jaden, Mana, and Alexis,  
Alexis has been given the same deal as Jaden and Mana for the rest of her days in Duel Academy.  
Sincerely,  
Chancellor Sheppard

Crowler fumed for about half the class before an idea formed in his head. "Oh Jaden, how about we have a demonstration tag team duel between you and Alexis versus me and Chazz." Jaden looked over to Alexis simply shrugged before they both stood up. Chazz also agreed.

"Let's duel!" Chazz and Crowler said.

"Get your game on!" Alexis and Jaden shouted. All the students watched with excitement as the four duelists dueled in front on the class.

Jaden and Alexis-8000/Chazz and Crowler-8000

"I'll start." Jaden said as he drew. "I summon Elemental Hero Neos Alius before activating the Spell Card, Double Summon to summon out Neo-Spacian Glow Moss." Each of the two monsters appeared on one side of Jaden. "I end my turn by placing three cards face down." Three face down cards appeared in front of Jaden.

"My turn." Chazz said as he drew.

"I activate Mirage of Nightmare to draw 4 cards." Jaden said as he drew the 4 cards. "Next, I activate Emergency Provision and destroy Mirage of Nightmare to Gain 1000 life points."

Jaden and Alexis-9000/Chazz and Crowler-8000

"I summon V-Tiger Jet to the field." Chazz said as V-Tiger Jet appeared next to him. "Now I activate Frontline Base. With its effect, I summon W-Wing Catapult. Now I combine them to summon VW-Tiger Catapult. With that I end my turn." V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult attached to each other before VW-Tiger Catapult hovered in front of Chazz.

"Draw!" Alexis said as she drew. "I place one card face down and use Polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to summon Cyber Blader." Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater vanished inside of a twister before Cyber Blader appeared on the right of Alexis. "I summon Cyber Tutu in defense mode and end my turn." Tutu appeared on Alexis s left side of the field.

"I'm up!" Crowler said as he drew. "I activate Polymerization to fuse Ancient Gear Golem and 2 'Ancient Gear' monsters to summon Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem." Gears and machinery appeared behind Crolwer before they began to attach to one another to form Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem as it appeared and towered behind Crowler. "I end my turn."

"Draw!" Jaden said. "I Gemini summon Neos Alius to activate his effect. Now his name is treated as 'Elemental Hero Neos'. I then use Contact Fusion to fuse Neos and Glow Moss to summon Elemental Hero Glow Neos!" Glow Neos appeared next to Jaden. "I equip Glow Neos with my face down Instant Neo Space." Glow Neos was surrounded by an aura of different colors. "Now, I use his effect to destroy Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem, but he can no longer attack this turn." Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem was destroyed and replaced with Ancient Gear Golem.

"When Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem is destroyed, I am allowed to summon Ancient Gear Golem." Crowler said with his usual sneer.

"I'll end with two face down cards." Jaden said as two face down cards appeared on the field.

"I draw!" Chazz said. "I summon X-Head Cannon to the field before I use the effect of Frontline Base to summon Y-Dragon Head. Now I use the spell card Double Summon to summon Z-Metal Tank." The three monsters appeared to the left, right, and in front of Chazz. "I remover all three of my monsters from play to summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon. Now I remove both of my monsters to summon VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!" All five monsters began to attach to eachother before Dragon Catapult Cannon appeared and towered over Chazz from behind. "I use his effect to remove from play Glow Neos!"

"I activate Pure Pupil!" Alexis said. "Since we have a card with 1000 attack or less, this card negates your monster's effect and destroys the monster that targets ours!" Dragon Catapult Cannon was destroyed.

"I end." Chazz growled out through clenched teeth.

"My turn." Alexis said. "I use Prima Light by sacrificing Cyber Tutu to summon Cyber Prima, destroying all face up Spell Cards on the field as she is summoned!" Prima appeared next to Alexis, Frontline Base being sent to the graveyard at the same time. "I end by playing Swords of Revealing Light." Swords made of a bright light surrounded Chazz and Crowler s side of the field.

"Draw!" Crowler said. "I use the spell Ancient Gear Factory. I remove from play Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem, Ancient Gear Golem, and Ancient Gear from my graveyard to summon another Ancient Gear Golem to the field." Both Ancient Gear Golems towered behind Crowler. "I end my turn."

"My turn." Jaden said as he drew a card. "I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode and end my turn." Jaden said as Winged Kuriboh appeared, causing many of the women to sigh with hearts in their eyes upon seeing the cute monster.

"I draw!" Chazz said. "I play Card of Sanctity so each of us draws until we all have six cards in our hands" Everyone now has six cards in their hands. "Now I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Swords of Revealing Light." The swords of light vanish from the field. "I summon Armed Dragon LV3 and use Level Up! to evolve him to LV5!" Armed Dragon LV5 appeared behind Chazz. "Attack Winged Kuriboh!"

"Go Transcendent Wings!" Jaden said as the card flipped face up. "I send two cards from my hand plus Winged Kuriboh to the graveyard to summon Winged Kuriboh LV10." Everyone watched as Winged Kuriboh s wings grew in length and armor appeared on him. "I use his effect to destroy all monsters on my opponent's side of the field and subtract their total attack points from my opponent's life points!"

"Say what?" Chazz and Crowler shouted. Winged Kuriboh LV10 disappeared along with the two Ancient Gear Golems and Armed Dragon LV5

Jaden and Alexis-9000/Chazz and Crowler-0

"That's game!" Jaden and Alexis said together with wide smirks on their faces. The entire class cheered as Jaden and Alexis returned to their seats.

'How could they win?' Crowler thought as tears ran down his eyes.

'I will defeat Jaden no matter what.' Chazz thought.


	9. jaden V zane

Jaden vs. Zane

Jaden, Alexis, and Mana entered the Slifer cafeteria early in the mourning after a long night of searching for answers about the missing students. Alexis yawned before saying, "Now I know why you two sleep in class." As Alexis, Jaden, and Mana sat down, they noticed that Syrus was also in the cafeteria. "Hey Sy. What are you doing up this early?"

Syrus looked at the trio of Shadow Duelists and offered a weak smile. "Hey guys." Syrus said.

"What s wrong Sy?" Mana asked, full of concern.

"I had a nightmare." Syrus replied. "My brother Zane was telling me that I'm not cut out to be a duelist. I guess I was actually reliving a memory since it actually happened."

"Why would he say something like that?" Mana asked with a voice full of anger.

"Only one way to find out." Jaden said as he got up and left, everyone else following after him.

-page break-

After about a half-hour of searching, Jaden found Zane at the lighthouse. "What brings you here?" Zane asked.

"I'm here to duel you." Jaden said. "I also want to find out why you say Syrus doesn't belong here."

"Alright." Zane said as he activated his duel disk. "Syrus knows how to play his cards, but not when."

'What does he mean?' Syrus thought as he, Alexis, and Mana watched the duel begin.

Jaden-4000/Zane-4000

"I'll start." Zane said as he drew a card. "I use Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards before I use Polymerization on 3 of my Cyber Dragons to summon Cyber End Dragon!" Cyber End Dragon appeared behind Zane. "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Draw!" Jaden said. "First, I use my own Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Now, I use Dark Fusion on my Summoned Skull and Destroyer Golem to summon Evil Hero Dark Gaia. His attack is based off of the 2 monster used to fusion summon him, meaning he has 4000 attack points!" Dark Gaia appeared on Jaden s left side of the field. "Next, I fuse Wildheart and Bladedge with Polymerization to summon Elemental Hero Wildedge!" Wildedge appeared on the right side of Jaden. "Dark Gaia, attack his Cyber End Dragon!"

"I activate De-Fusion!" Zane said. "I return my Cyber End Dragon to the Fusion Deck and summon my three Cyber Dragons!" Three Cyber Dragons surrounded Zane.

"I attack with Wildedge!" Jaden said. "His effect allows him to attack all of my opponent's monsters!"

"I activate Negate Attack." Zane said as the attack was absorbed, not expecting the effect of Wildedge.

"I'll end with one card face down." Jaden said.

"I draw!" Zane said. "I use another Polymerization to bring back Cyber End Dragon!" Zane said as Cyber End Dragon reappeared. "I attack Wildedge!"

"Go De-Fusion!" Jaden said. "I use it on Wildedge to summon Wildheart and Bladedge!" The two Elemental Heroes appeared onto the field.

"I'll end with a facedown card." Zane said.

"Draw!" Jaden said. "I'll play one card face down and attack with Dark Gaia!"

"I activate Draining Shield!" Zane said.

"Sorry Zane, but I activate Solemn Judgment!" Jaded said, smirking as he watched Zane's eyes widen in surprise.

Jaden-2000/Zane-4000

Gasps were heard as the two monsters destroyed each other. "Now I attack with Bladedge and Wildheart." Both monsters moved forward and struck Zane.

Jaden-4000/Zane-0

"I lost." Zane said in shock.

"I know the feeling." Alexis said. "Jaden truly is something else."

"Let's keep this between us." Jaden said. "I don't need every girl at this school trying to date me and every duelist trying to duel me." Alexis imagined the girls trying to date Jaden and found herself wishing to kill all of them. Alexis blushed when she realized what she was thinking.

"Fine by me." Zane said with a small smile. "Not only do you know how to play your cards, but you also know when." Zane extended his hand to Jaden who shook it.

'I get it.' Syrus thought. 'It doesn't matter if you know how to play your cards if you don t know when.' Syrus looked at his deck as he thought 'I'll learn how to! Just wait Zane, you'll see.'


	10. chazz V bastion

Chazz vs. Bastion

"You have failed me one too many times!" Crowler shrieked inside of his office. "Tomorrow you'll duel against Bastion. If you lose Chazz, you'll be demoted to Ra Yellow!"

"I can't believe this." Chazz said as he left Crowler's office. "There is no way I'll ever be a Ra Yellow!".

-page break.-

School just ended for the day and Jaden, Syrus, Mana, and Alexis were about to head to the Slifer Red Dorm when Bastion came up to them. "Hey Bastion. What's up?" Jaden asked.

"I was wondering if you guys could help me." Bastion said. "I need to repaint the walls of my room."

"Why?" Mana asked.

"Crowler said if I beat Chazz in a duel tomorrow, I'll be promoted to Obelisk Blue." Bastion explained.

"Sure, we'll help." Alexis said as Bastion led them to his dorm room. When Jaden and the others walked inside, they were surprised to see the walls covered in all sorts of different equations.

"What are all of these equations for?" Syrus asked.

"Their duel equations on how to beat decks." Bastion explained before pointing to the ceiling. "The ones on the ceiling are for Jaden and Mana's deck, though they haven't done me much good." Jaden and the others looked up to see hundreds of equations of the ceiling.

"Wow." Jaden and Mana said. Soon, everyone began to paint the walls and ceiling. Eventually, they all started to paint each other and laugh at the way they all looked. After about two hours, they finished painting the walls and ceiling and Jaden and Syrus volunteered to let Bastion stay the night with them while the paint dries.

-page break-

"This is a promotion and demotion duel." Crowler said to Bastion and Chazz. The only people in the stage are Jaden, Alexis, Mana, Syrus, Chumley, Jassmine, Mindy, and Zane. "If Chazz loses, he is demoted to Ra Yellow. If Bastion wins, he is promoted to Obelisk Blue." Crowler explained.

"Let's duel!" Chazz and Bastion said.

Bation-4000/Chazz-4000

"I'll start!" Bastion said. "I'll summon Oxygeddon in attack mode and place three cards facedown." Oxygeddon appeared next to Bastion as three facedown cards appeared in front of him. "I end my turn."

"Draw!" Chazz said. "I summon Armed Dragon LV3 in defense mode then place two cards face down." Armed Dragon appeared next to Chazz as the two facedown cards appeared in front of him. "I end my turn."

"Draw!" Bastion said. "I summon Hydrogeddon to the field. Next, I attack your Armed Dragon with him!" Hydrogeddon destroyed Armed Dragon. "When Hydrogeddon destroys a monster, I'm allowed to summon another one." Another Hydrogeddon appeared on the field. "I attack with my new Hydrogeddon!"

"Go Trap Cards!" Chazz said. "I use Negate Attack to stop your attack and Call of the Haunted to bring back my Armed Dragon LV3!" Bastion monsters stopped attacking as Armed Dragon reappeared on the field.

"I'll end my turn." Bastion said, remaining calm.

"Draw!" Chazz said. "During my Standby Phrase, my LV3 evolves into a LV5." Armed Dragon LV5 appeared behind Chazz. "Now, by discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy one monster whose attack is lower than the monster I discard. I discard Despair from the Dark and destroy Hydrogeddon." Hydrogeddon disappeared. "Now, attack his Oxygeddon!"

"I activate Negate Attack." Bastion said, completely calm and unfazed.

"I'll end." Chazz growled out.

"Draw!" Bastion said. "I use my face down Spell Card, Living Fossil. I can resurrect a monster if I lower its attack by 1000. Come back to the field, Hydrogeddon!" Hydrogeddon appeared next to its twin. "Now I use my facedown Bonding-H20. I tribute 2 copies of Hydrogeddon and 1 Oxygeddon so that I can summon Water Dragon!" Water Dragon arose onto the field and surrounded Bastion. "Next, I use my face down Ring of Destruction to destroy your Armed Dragon!"

Basion-1600/Chazz-1600

"Now I attack you with Water Dragon!" Bastion said, resulting in Water Dragon striking Chazz.

Bastion-1600/Chazz-0

"Bastion wins." Crowler announced. "You will be promoted to Obelisk Blue immediately."

"No." Bastion said, confusing Crowler greatly. "I only want to enter Obelisk Blue when I become the best duelist among the freshmen." Bastion turned and looked at Jaden. "My walls will soon be filled with new equations on how to beat you Jaden." Bastion said as an intense fire burned in his eyes.

"Bring it on." Jaden said, the same fire burning in his eyes as Mana and Alexis saw all the duel spirits in his deck surround him from behind, all looking eager for the battle that they know will come.

-page break-

Chazz watched as Duel Academy became smaller and smaller as he floated away of a raft. "I'll return and beat all of them. Just watch." Chazz said as Duel Academy completely vanished from his view. "I'll definitely defeat you, Jaden..."


	11. jinzo

Jinzo

"Why did Mana, Alexis, and everyone have to return home while I m stuck here?" Jaden wondered out load as he walked through the forest of Duel Academy. Unlike last time where there was nothing but forest, some of the forest has been removed and a construction site stood where a couple dozen trees once stood. "And why did it have to snow?" Jaden walked by the Abandoned Dorm when he saw the outline of someone. "Who's that?" Jaden ran inside and soon found himself in the basement where he dueld Titan.

"Hello Atticus " an elderly voice said from behind Jaden. Jaden turned around to see an image of Atticus and a shadow of a man. "I'd like you to have this." The man said before he forced a mask onto Atticus's face. Atticus let out a loud scream as the shadows surrounded and entered him. "Welcome to the Shadow Riders, Nightshroud." The man said before he and Atticus disappeared.

"This place is boring." another voice said behind Jaden. Jaden turned around once again to see a group of three Obelisk Blue students. "I thought people disappeared here, yet nothing is happening."

"Guess they were just rumors." another student said. "How lame "

"Let's make them real." the third Obelisk Blue student said. "We leave without telling anyone." The other 2 agreed before all 3 walked away laughing.

"I'd hate to be those three when Kaiba gets his hands on them." Jaden said with a smirk which soon turned into a frown. "How am I going to explain this to Alexis?"

"You won't." a voice said before a shadow appeared in front of Jaden. "I only showed you those events so that you'll have some closure before I devour you." The shadow crackled evilly before turning into one of the Jinzo Duel Spirits, this one unfortunately being evil unlike the one in his uncle Joey's deck.

"We'll see about that." Jaden said as he activated his duel disk. Five cards appeared in front of Jinzo.

"Duel!" Jaden and Jinzo said.

Jaden-4000/Jinzo-4000

"I'll begin." Jinzo said as another card appeared in front of him. "I'll summon Malice Doll of Demise." Malice Doll appeared on the field. "I activate Double Summoning and sacrifice Malice Doll to summon Jinzo!" Malice Doll disappeared as Jinzo vanished only to reappear where Malice Doll once stood. "I end by turn by equipping myself with the spell card Amplifier!"

"You shouldn't have left yourself wide open." Jaden said with a deep chuckle as he drew a card.

"What do you mean by that?" Jinzo asked.

"Simple." Jaden said. "First, I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Jaden drew the next two cards from his deck. "Now, I use Polymerization to fuse Sparkman, Avian, and Bubbleman to summon Elemental Hero Tempest!" Avian, Bubbleman, an Sparkman disappeared into the vortex before Tempest soared down from the sky and landed next to Jaden. "I activate De-Fusion to summon the three monsters used to summon Tempest." Tempest glowed golden-yellow, blue, and green before the three colors split along with Tempest. Golden-yellow became Sparkman, blue became Bubbleman, and green became Avian. All three monsters surrounded Jaden.

"Why play such weak monsters?" Jinzo asked in confusion.

"I sacrifice all three to summon The Wicked Dreadroot!" Jaden roared as he placed Dreadroot onto a Monster Card Zone. Jinzo stepped back in horror as Dreadroot appeared on the field, towering behind Jaden. "Now I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Amplifier. Since Amplifier is destroyed, so are you!" Jinzo howled in pain as he was forced off of the field. "Attack Dreadroot!" Dreadroot smirked before he struck Jinzo directly.

Jaden-4000/Jinzo-0

Jinzo screamed as he disappeared into the darkness. After a few moments, Jaden took out his PDA and called Kaiba to inform him of his discovery. Kaiba began to yell when he saw Jaden in the Slifer Red uniform before he threatened to kill the three students who pretended to be taken by the shadows when he finds them. It took Kaiba's wife, Kisara, the human form of the Duel Spirit of Blue-Eyes White Dragon that Jaden brought to life with his powers, to calm him down to the extent that allowed Kaiba to contact some people to hunt for the three runaway missing students. Kisara also took Kaiba to the side to calm him down farther, causing Jaden to hang up with a deep blush when he started to hear moaning in the background.

"Now to tell Alexis about what happened." Jaden said but then noticed something lying of the floor. Jaden looked at the object and discovered that it was a stack of cards. Jaden grabbed the cards and sense a strong dark energy around them before he scanned through the cards. 'These could come in handy later.' Jaden thought as he placed the cards into an extra deck holder he carries with him before a veil of darkness surrounded him. When the veil of darkness disappeared, Jaden stood in front of a house that read "Rhodes" on the mailbox.


	12. meeting the Rhodes

Meeting the Rhodes

A knock was heard on the front door of the Rhodes Mansion. "Coming!" a middle-aged woman with blond hair and hazel eyes wearing a blue dress said. The women opened the door to see Jaden. "Why, hello young man."

"Hello Mrs. Rhodes." Jaden said very politely. "I'm Jaden Muto, a friend of Alexis from Duel Academy."

"Oh." Mrs. Rhodes said with a smile. "You're the Shadow Duelist Alexis told us about."

"She told you about that?" Jaden gasped, his voice full of shock and panic.

"She talks in her sleep sometimes." Mrs. Rhodes said with a wild smirk, causing Jaden to sweat a bit. "The next mourning we kind of forced her to tell us." Mrs. Rhodes saw how nervous Jaden was and knew immediately knew why. "Don't worry, you're still more than welcomed to come in."

"Oh." Jaden said, breathing a huge sigh of relieve. "Is she home?"

"She's in her room." Mrs. Rhodes said as she stepped out of the way to allow Jaden in. "Her room is upstairs, second door on the right."

"Thanks." Jaden said as he walked inside and followed Mrs. Rhodes directions until he stood outside of Alexis s room. Jaden gasped and blushed as he saw Alexis in nothing but lacy black panties, her back facing him. Alexis heard the gasp and turned around, causing Jaden to blush a deeper shade of red upon seeing her exposed chest.

"Jaden?" Alexis gasped in shock as she blushed a deep crimson red. 'I'm standing in front of Jaden with nothing on except panties as he is looking at me!'

"Sorry!" Jaden quickly said before he ran back down stairs as if he was being chased by the hundreds of fan girls he would have if people found out he was the King of Games. After a few minutes, a middle-aged man with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a black suit came into the house.

"You must be Jaden." the man, hich Jaden guessed to be Mr. Rhodes, said as Mrs. Rhodes walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "What happened to cause you to blush so deep?"

"Nothing!" Jaden and Alexis said at the same time. Mr. and Mrs. Rhodes turned to see Alexis walk down the stairs.

"Nothing happened Daddy." Alexis said in a tone that told her parents not to ask anymore questions about the subject or else they will be in an extreme amount of pain.

"Alright then." Mr. Rhodes said with a very nervous expression on his face. "What brings you here Jaden?"

Jaden's expression turned serious as he said, "I have information about Atticus." Mr. and Mrs. Rhodes eyes widened, along with Alexis s, before all of them walked and sat in the dinning room. Jaden then retold the events he witnessed before dueling Jinzo.

"So he's alive!" Mrs. Rhodes said with tears in his eyes, leaning into her husbans chest as he wrapped his arms around her for comfort.

"Yes." Jaden said softly. "It's only a matter of time before he returns to the island to try to obtain the Sacred Beast Cards." Everyone remained silent for several minutes taking in the new information. "I should probably get going." Jaden said as he stood up.

"But it's so late." Mrs. Rhodes said. "It would take you at least several hours to return to Duel Academy."

"Not really." Jaden said, confusing Mr. and Mrs. Rhodes. "I can teleport through the power of the shadows."

"That may be, but we still wish for you to stay." Mr. Rhodes said. "Plus Im sure you're hungry." At that moment, Jaden's stomach growled, causing him to blush in embarrassment. "Please stay. It's the least we can do after all you ve done for us and especially Alexis with her new found abilities."

"I don't want to be a bother " Jaden said, scratching his nose in embarresment.

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Rhodes said. "It would be a pleasure to have you here." After a bit more pleading from Mr. and Mrs. Rhodes, Jaden eventually agreed to stay the night and have dinner with Alexis and her parents. Soon, it was time to turn in for the night. While Mr. and Mrs. Rhodes were already asleep, Alexis stood in her doorway while Jaden stood in the doorway of the guest room which is opposite to her own.

"I'm really sorry about earlier Alexis." Jaden said nervously with a deep blush.

"It's not your fault Jaden." Alexis said, also blushing. "I shouldn't of had my door open were anyone could have just walked in."

"I could have warned you that I was coming." Jaden said as he held his head down in shame. Alexis saw the guilt in Jaden s eyes and walked up to him. Alexis used her right hand to raise Jaden s head and forced him to look at her.

"I don't blame you." Alexis said. "Besides, you were a gentleman and walked away and apologized. Most men I know would have tried to jump me right then and their without hesitation." Alexis saw fury and rage flash in Jaden's eyes for a brief second before returning back to normal when she mentioned that. "So thank you." Alexis said before she kissed Jaden's cheek. When Alexis realized what she was doing, she quickly pulled back with a deep, scarlet blush. Alexis saw Jaden with the same blush before she ran into her room and shut the door. 'I just kissed him!' Alexis though as she traced her lips with her fingers. 'I know I feel different about him then I do others ' Alexis walked to her bed and sat down. 'I think I'm falling for him.' Alexis thought before lying in her bed.


	13. miss duel academy

Miss Duel Academy

Jaden is wearing a large sweat drop as he stood in the middle of a crowd of students. 'Why did Bastion, Chumley, and Sy drag me here?' Jaden thought in irritation.

"It's time to choose Miss Duel Academy!" an Obelisk Blue student holding a microphone said. "Now as you all know, the contestants are picked by the male population of Duel Academy and all the women are participants of this contest!"

"This is so exciting!" Syrus said with a gleam in his eyes.

"I know." Bastion said with the same gleam in his eyes.

"You too Bastion?" Jaden asked in surprise and shock.

"Of course!" Bastion said. "Every vote counts!" Bastion stared at Jaden before asking, "Who did you vote for?" Before Jaden could reply, the student with the microphone began to speak.

"This year we have a tie!" the Obelisk Blue said. Many gasps and whispers sounded before students looked to the Obelisk Blue student. Jaden then noticed something that no one else seamed to notice.

'2 of the 6 contestants are missing.' Jaden thought. 'Wonder who they are.' When Jaden noticed a list of the six remaining contestants and read it, he sweat dropped again. 'Can't blame those two for not being here. I'd ditch too if they had a Mister Duel Academy. Jaden shuddered at the thought of such a competition since he already knew of his expanding fan club consisting of mostly women. He then shivered when he though of what those in his fan club would do if they saw someone vote for someone else. 'I might end up leaving and forgetting about my job here if Kiaba gives the okay for a Mister Duel Academy competition.'

"The two winners are Alexis and Mana!" the Obelisk said, only to gasp when he discovered they were not their. "Where are they?"

"Let us go!" the voices of Alexis and Mana demanded as they were brought by about ten people each to the stage, kicking, scratching, punching, screaming, and doing whatever else they could to break free as they were were brought all the way up to the stage.

"Wait!" a Ra Yellow student said. "One of the students didn't vote!" This immediately caught everyone's attention as they looked at the Ra Yellow student. Jaden suddenly had a bad feeling and stated to come up with an escape plan that would not get him noticed by the other students.

"Who?" the Obelisk student demanded, everyone else waiting impatiently for the answer.

"The student's name is Jaden Yuki!" the Ra Yellow said. When everyone turned to look at where Jaden stood, they discovered that he had vanished and was replaced with a sign with a cartoon picture of Jaden and a message that read, "Out to lunch! Be back when I get back! Don t wait up for me!" Everyone gawked at the sign as they wondered how he disappeared, when did he disappear, and how did he get the sign into the room without anyone noticing him bringing it in.

"Let's go while their still distracted and in shock." Jaden whispered to Alexis and Mana from behind, pointing to a back entrance to the room they were in that everyone else seemed to forget about as they still gawked at the sign Jaden placed inside of the room. The three shadow duelists quickly snuck away unnoticed.


	14. finding love

Finding Love

"Get your game on kids!" Ms. Fontaine with her usual, gental smile. "Your tennis game that is!"

"What does tennis have to do with dueling?" Jaden asked as he hit a tennis ball during gym.

"Everything!" Mindy answered. "Taking turns, thinking on your feet, and the better you play," Mindy hit the tennis ball to Syrus and Jaden s side of the court, "the better you do!" Syrus managed to hit the ball back, or rather the ball bounced off of his racket as he shielded his face with it, before it was hit high above Jaden by Jasmine.

"Well, in that case!" Jaden said before he jumped into the air going after the tennis ball.

"Whoa!" Syrus, Mindy, and Jasmine said upon seeing Jaden jump higher than the net. Jaden managed to strike the ball, but accidently used too much force and instead of going over the net, it went straight for Alexis.

"Alexis! Look out!" Jaden shouted. Alexis turned to see the ball heading straight towards her at a speed no ordinary human could even think about blocking the ball. Then, due to her shadow training, she moved swift enough to atempt to hit the ball when a shadow of a man rushed past her and hit the ball. "Are you alright?" Jaden asked Alexis when he reached her.

"Yeah, do you need me to carry you to the nurse?" the man that hit the ball asked as he turned around to face Jaden and Alexis. When the man saw Alexis, he blushed. 'That's Alexis Rhodes.' the man thought as a blush appeared on his face.

"Ah, no. I m fine." Alexis said as she looked at the man oddly. "And you are?"

"Harrington." the man said.

"Jaden!" Crowler s voice screeched. Everyone turned to see Crowler, while trying to hold in their laughter, as he appeared next to them with a black eye the size of a tennis ball. "How dare you hit me? You ll be punished big time for this!"

"One, I didn't hit you." Jaden said. "And two, you can't punish me and you know it." Crowler gawked at Jaden for a moment, unable to think of a come back, before fuming as he walked away, heading to the gym teacher Ms. Fontiane who also acted as the school nurse. Jaden smirked as he looked at Alexis saying, "He never learns." Alexis stifled a giggle from Jaden s comment as she heard Crowler yell from Ms. Fontaine treatment.

Harrington fumed upon hearing Alexis laugh at something Jaden said. 'He can't talk to my Alexis like that!' Harrington thought. "How dare a low class Slifer like you talk to an Obelisk like Alexis!"

"Pardon?" Jaden asked, confused by the sudden outburst.

"I challenge you to a duel!" Harrington shouted. "The winner gets to be Alexis's fiancé!"

"Wait? What?" Alexis shouted, fury shinning in her eyes.

"I agree to the duel, but not to the terms." Jaden said. "Just let me change and get my duel disk first." Jaden left for the locker room and soon was inside. When Jaden opened his locker, he noticed a note that was not their before. "What the?" Jaden asked as he grabbed the note. Jaden opened the note and began to silently read it.

Dear Jaden,  
I love that gentle smile you usually show.  
Your innocently kind nature reminds me of the pure, fresh fallen snow.  
When I need a push in the right direction, you give me a shove.  
I know you care for me with a great deal of love.  
I want you to know that I love you too,  
And I know are feelings towards each other are true.  
Meet me at the Slifer cliff after gym so I can ask you to the Duel Academy Dance personally.  
Love,  
Your Secret Admirer

"She knows I love her?" Jaden asked himself as he changed into his Slifer uniform and slid on his duel disk. 'Wonder who it is?' Jaden thought as he walked out into the tennis court.

"About time." Harrington said as he activated his duel disk. By now, all of the students in class have heard of the conditions of the duel and came to watch, along with Crowler and Ms. Fontaine.

Jaden-4000/Harrington-4000

"Shut it you pig." Jaden said with a voice cold enough to make everyone feel as if the temperature fell 10 to 20 degrees as he drew a card. "I'll use Polymerization on Bubbleman and Avian to summon Elemental Hero Mariner!" Bubbleman and Avian spiraled into a twister before emerging as Mariner as he rode a wave down until he stood next to Jaden. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn." A face down card appeared in front of Jaden.

"I'm up!" Harrington said with a sneer. "I'll place two cards face down and activate Service Ace! Now you have to guess whether a card I select from my hand is Monster, Trap, or Spell Card. If you guess wrong, you ll receive 1000 points of damage!" Harrington chose a card in his left hand and placed it in his right hand.

"I'll guess that it's a monster." Jaden said. Jaden smirked as Harrington revealed the card to be a monster before he placed the monster card in his hand.

"You got lucky." Harrington growled. "But in the end, Alexis will be mine! I end!"

"You disgust me Harrington!" Jaden said with the same tone as earlier as he drew his card.

"How so?" Harrington asked, real confusion in his voice which made Jaden even angrier than before.

"First, I told you I refuse the conditions of this duel and yet you still think they apply!" Jaden said with pure disgust and an intense fury shinning in his eyes. Everyone watching was in shock since they never thought it was possible for Jaden to show that much fury. "Second, I hate how you think you could win the love of someone in a duel! Shows what you think about women!" Many of the women watching began to whisper and look at Harrington with almost the same amount of disgust as Jaden was, causing him to sweat a little at all the intense glares he was receiving. "Third, I m about to teach you a very, very painful lesson!"

"Really now?" Harrington sneered. "How exactly do you plan to do that you Slifer Slacker?"

"I activate Dark Fusion!" Jaden shouted as he slammed the card into the Spell Card Zone. "I fuse Summoned Skull and Destroyer Golem to summon Evil Hero Dark Gaia!" Summoned Skull and Destroyer Golem appeared and merged together before Dark Gaia soared down from the sky and landed next to Jaden. "Mariner, attack!"

"I activate Receive Ace!" Harrington said. "I negate your attack and you receive 1000 points of damage!"

Jaden-2500/Harrington-4000

"Now I have to discard the top three cards from my deck." Harrington said as he sent the top three cards of his deck to the graveyard.

"Before I attack with Dark Gaia, I ll activate my face down Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your other face down!" Jaden said with a smirk as Harrington s face down Receive Ace was destroyed. "I now attack you directly with Dark Gaia!" Harrington screamed as Dark Gaia attacked him.

Jaden-2500/Harrington-0

"How could I lose to you?" Harrington wailed. "She was supposed to be my girlfriend!" Harrington continued to wail before both Jaden and Alexis sent him the coldest death glare anyone has ever seen, resulting in him running off as he was crying out, "Mommy!"

"Pathetic." Jaden said. Soon, the entire crowd began to shrink until only Jaden and Alexis remained. "Sorry Alexis, but I go to head to Slifer Cliff."

"I'll join you.' Alexis said with a blush that Jaden didn t notice. Jaden and Alexis walked in silence until they reached the Slifer Cliff.

"Where is she?" Jaden wondered out loud as he searched the area.

"Who?" Alexis asked, though she already knew who Jaden is referring to.

"The person who wrote me a letter." Jaden said said as he pulled the letter he found in his locker out of his inside jacket pocket.

"She's right here." Alexis said shyly with a blush.

"You wrote the letter?" Jaden asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Alexis replied. "I heard what you told Sheppard during the Miss Duel Academy fiasco."

"Oh." Jaden said with a heavy blush. "Is what you wrote true?"

"Yes." Alexis whispered so softly, Jaden barely heard what she said. "I'm in love with you Jaden." Alexis gasped as she felt Jaden s lips pressed against hers before she closed her eyes. Jaden wrapped his arms around Alexi s waist as Alexis wrapped her arms around his neck. Eventually, the need for air became too great and they had to separate.

"I love you too." Jaden said as he rested his forehead against Alexis s forehead. "When is this dance taking place anyway?"

"The date wasn't specified; it just said that it was some time after the school duel." Alexis replied. "Do you plan to be my date?"

"Only if you'll be mine." Jaden said before he and Alexis leaned in for another kiss.


	15. Only a Duelist Can Use Their Deck

Only a Duelist Can Use Their Deck

Jaden and Alexis were walking in the hallway when they noticed a large crowd gathered outside of the Card Shop. Jaden and Alexis managed to push their way though to the front, where they saw Syrus just finishing a duel as the winner. "Why was Sy dueling?" Alexis asked.

"To get the last ticket." Dorthy answered as she pulled out a ticket form behind the counter.

"The tickets are to see Yugi's famous deck." Bastion explained as he stood next to Jaden.

"I got the last ticket!" Syrus said with glee as pure excitement shone in his eyes. "Sorry Dimitri."

"Hey Sy." Jaden said. "Why didn't you just come to me?"

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked.

"I have an all access pass, remember?" Jaden asked. "I could take you and Bastion to see Yugi's deck right now if I wanted to."

"Really?" Syrus and Bastion asked.

"Yeah." Jaden replied. "I could even let you touch the cards." Everyone but Alexis gawked upon hearing what Jaden has access to. No one noticed as Dimitri go up and vanished as they all looked at Jaden in shock, looking ready to pounce but the glare Alexis was sending them forced them to reconsider their pouncing Jaden idea.

"Let's go!" Syrus and Bastion said as they each grabbed one of Jaden's arms and began to drag him towards the room Yugi's deck is located in. They began to jog so as to avoid other students who wished to use Jaden to get to see Yugi's deck early and touch it.

"Huh? Wait!" Jaden shouted and Syrus and Bastion continued to drag him. Alexis giggled before she followed her frantic, secret boyfriend. On the way, Jaden and the others met up with Zane, Mindy, Jasmine, Mana, and Chumley who decided to tag along. When Jaden and the gang finally reached the room and went inside, they were met with a shocking sight. The glass container holding Yugi's deck was shattered and his deck was gone.

"Mana! Find it!" Jaden said, knowing Mana knows the only other location of the Dark Magician Girl card besides the one in her deck.

"On it!" Mana replied before she concentrated for a few moments. "This way!" Everyone followed Mana with confusion, except Jaden, Alexis, and Syrus, as to how see could find the deck. Eventually, they discovered Dimitri by the rocks.

"Are you the one who stole Yugi's deck?" Jaden asked as he activated his duel disk.

"Stole?" Dimitri asked with a deeper voice then usually. "How could I steal my own deck?" Dimitri activated his duel disk as he slid Yugi's deck into the deck slot.

"Watch out Jaden!" Bastion warned. "Dimitri is a copycat duelist; meaning that he'll know how to use Yugi's deck as if it was his own!"

"That won't be a problem." Mana said. Everyone except Alexis and Syrus looked at Mana in confusion. "Just watch."

Jaden-4000/Dimitri-4000

"I'll start!" Dimitri said as he drew. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Dimitri drew two more cards from his deck and placed one of the cards on the field. "Since Watapon was added to my hand by card effect, I'm allowed to special summon him." Watapon materialized in front of Dimitri. "I'll end my turn."

"Draw!" Jaden said, a small gust of wind spiraling around him before it spread out in all directions as he drew. The gust of wind caused everyone to look at him with wonder.

'He's letting some of his shadow power out by mistake.' Alexis thought. 'He's taking this personally. I can't blame him since this is his father's deck that someone other then Yugi is using.'

'I better cool down before I hurt someone.' Jaden thought as he chose a card in his hand and slid it into the spell and trap card zone. "I use Polymerization to fuse Burstinatrix and Avian to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Burtsinatirx and Avian disappeared into a twister before Flame Wingman appeared in the sky and lowed down next to Jaden. "I attack!" Wingman went for Watapon and destroyed it.

"By discarding Kuriboh, I take no battle damaged." Dimitri said as he placed Kuriboh into his graveyard.

"I'll end by placing two cards face down." Jaden said. 'I know what you're planning Dimitri and it won t work."

Dimitri drew a card and smirked. "I remove from play 1 Dark Attribute monster and 1 Light Attribute monster from my graveyard to summon Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning!"

"Yugi really does have that card!" Bastion gasped as Luster Soldier arose on the field.

'I knew it.' Jaden thought calmly. "I activate Solemn Judgment!" Jaden said. "I pay half of my life points to stop the Special Summoning of your monster and destroy it!"

Jaden-2000/Dimitri-4000

"How did he know how to counter it?" Chumley asked. Alexis, Mana, and Syrus smirked as the others could only ponder and guess the answer to Chumley's question.

Dimitri gasped as his monster disappeared. "Fine, I use Polymerization on Gazelle and Borfemet to summon Chimera, the Flying Mystical Beast!" Gazelle and Borfemet disappeared into the vortex before Chimera landed next to Dimitri. "Attack!"

"I activate Draining Shield!" Jaden said. "Now I gain life points equal to your monsters attack points and you attack is negated." Chimera hit a shield, where the force of his impact was converted into energy that streamed to Jaden s duel disk.

Jaden-4100/Dimitri-4000

"I'll end." Dimitri said.

Jaden dew a card and added it to his hand. "I use Polymerization on Flame Wingman and Sparkman to summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" Flame Wingman and Sparkman disappeared into the vortex before Flare Wingman soared in the sky and landed on the field. "Wingman, attack Chimera!" Flare Wingman destroyed Chimera as he was commanded. "You also lose Life Points equal to you monster's attack points!"

Jaden-4100/Dimitri-300

"I'm allowed to bring back Gazelle with Chimera's effect." Dimitri said as Gazelle reappeared on the field. Jaden decided to end his turn. "Draw!" Dimitri looked at his new card before placing it on the field. "I activate Swords of Revealing Light!" Swords made up entirely of light surrounded Jaden's side of the field. "I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior." Beta appeared on the field before Dimitri ended his turn.

"Draw!" Jaden shouted as he drew. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Not much else he can do right now." Jasmine said.

"Agreed." Mindy said.

"My turn." Dimitri said as he drew. "I sacrifice my two monsters to summon the Dark Magician!" Dark Magician materialized onto the field. "I'll end my turn."

"Draw!" Jaden said while looked at the new card. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Dimitri wordlessly drew his card. "I activate another Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Dimitri drew the two cards from his deck. "Now I use the Spell Card, Thousand Knifes to destroy Flare Wingman!" Wingman was pierced by thousands of knives before he exploded into millions of little shards and disappeared. "Now I use Dedication through Light and Darkness! By offering my Dark Magician, I can summon Dark Magician of Chaos from my deck!" Dark Magician disappeared only to be replaced by Dark Magician of Chaos. "Attack my Magician of Chaos!" Magician of Chaos attacked Jaden directly.

Jaden-1300/Dimitri-300

"I end." Dimitri said.

"Let's see how he gets out of this one.' Zane thought to himself, wondering just how strong Jaden truly is.

"Draw!" Jaden said as he drew. "I use my face down Monster Reborn to bring back Flare Wingman. Then, I summon Winged Kuriboh." Flare Wingman and Winged Kuriboh floated in front of Jaden. "I end my return." Swords of Revealing Light disappeared. 'This duel will end during his turn.'

Dimitri drew his card. "I attack Winged Kuriboh with Magician of Chaos!"

"I activate Staunch Defender!" Jaden said with a wicked grin. "Now you are forced to attack Flare Wingman!"

"What?" Dimitri gasped as Flare Wingman deflected Magician of Chaos's attack before he destroyed Magician of Chaos.

Jaden-1300/Dimitri-0

"That's game." Jaden said as his monsters disappeared.

"Why do I keep losing?" Dimitri asked with his normal voice as he fell to his hands and knees. "I even used the best deck ever built and I still lose!"

"Only a duelist can use their cards." Jaden said, causing Dimitri to look at him. "You can copy all you want, but only the person who built the deck can use it to its full potential." Jaden took his father's cards from Dimitri before heading back to the display case with Alexis, Mana, Mindy, Jasmine, Syrus, Bastion, Chumley, and Zane.


	16. duel off

Duel Off

"Who should we choose to represent our Duel Academy in the School Duel?" Chancellor Sheppard asked the teachers and Zane.

"We use Zane of course." Crowler said with a tone full of pride.

"But North Duel Academy is using a freshman." Professor Banner said. "In the spirit of fair play, we of Central Duel Academy wish to use a freshman as well."

"We use Jaden." Zane said as he held his eyes closed. Many of the teachers began to talk and agree with Zane s decision, except for Crowler.

'This is a nightmare!' Crowler thought. "I nominate Bastion! His grades show he is more then capable of representing us!" Crowler crawled over the table in the center to reach Sheppard, his hands clasped together almost begging for him to agree.

"Very well." Sheppard said, a large sweat drop appearing on the back of his head. "We'll have Jaden and Bastion duel each other to decide who will who will represent us in the School Duel." Everyone thought about this before agreeing for the two duelists to duel against eachother to see their dueling skills and who would best represent them in the upcoming School Duel.


	17. time off

Time Off.

"Water Dragon would be a great edition to your deck." Bastion told to Jaden as he held the Water Dragon card in his hand.

"Use my Power Bond!" Syrus said as he talked to Jaden, holding it within his hands.

"Des Koala all the way!" Chumley said to Jaden, holding out his own card for Jaden to use.

"Dark Magician, Buster Blader, and Dark Paladin!" Mana said, smirking as she knew that she and the others were bothering Jaden. 'He's going to blow in 3, 2, 1 '

"Leave me alone!" Jaded yelled before he got out of the chair and ran out of the room faster than anyone, even Mana, thought was possible.

"Wait Jaden!" Bastion said as he, Syrus, Chumley, and Mana tried to follow him. "I want to help you be alone!"

Jaden kept running until he was out of breath. 'I need to hide.' Jaden thought as he caught his breath. Jaden turned the corner of a hallway and ran into Alexis.

"Hey Jaden." Alexis said, noticing how exhausted Jaden looked. "What s up?"

"Oh, hi Lex." Jaden said with a bright smile. Jaden s looked changed to one of confusion as she looked at him with surprise. "What?"

"You never called me 'Lex' before, Jay." Alexis said the last word with a smirk. "I like it though."

"Guess we have nicknames now." Jaden said, wearing a smirk on his face before his expression changed to one of fright. "I need to hide! Everyone is trying to get me to use their cards in the School Duel and won t leave me alone!" Shouts of Jaden's name quickly filled the hallway. "Do they have a radar tracking me or something?" Jaden asked in distress.

"Follow me." Alexis said as she grabbed Jaden s hand. Alexis dragged Jaden out of the Academy and through the forest. After about 10 minutes, Alexis and Jaden came to a clearing in the forest. The clearing contained a small lake with a waterfall running into it. Small boulders surrounded the lake as different types of flowers were scattered all around.

"I forgot about this place." Jaden calmly said as he looked around. Jaden and Alexis had found this place during on of their nights of exploring the island to find clues about the missing students and promssed eachother that they would come back here later to enjoy the peace and quiet.

"Well, you have been busy lately." Alexis replied. "If I knew we were coming here today, I would have brought our swimming gear."

"We could always swim in our underwear." Jaden said, jokingly.

"Okay." Alexis said as she began to unbutton her Obelisk Blue jacket.

"Wait, what?" Jaden asked in shock as Alexis already shrugged off her jacket and was starting to take off her black shirt, revealing her black bra.

"Oh come on Jay." Alexis said with a smirk as she began to remove her gloves and shoes. "You've seen me in less." Alexis said as she removed her skirt, revealing another pair of black, lacy panties. Jaden stood still with a deep blush on his face until he felt Alexis pull off his Slifer Red jacket. Soon, Jaden stood in nothing but his black boxers. "We match." Alexis said with a giggle.

"I guess we do." Jaden said with a nervous chuckle. Alexis lead Jaden into the cool water of the lake. "Hopefully no one finds us for awhile, or not at all." Jaden said as he floated on his back.

"Seems to me that you re under a lot of pressure lately." Alexis commented in a matter-of-fact tone as she swam over to Jaden.

"Of course I am." Jaden replied. "Every student and teacher expect me to win the School Duel, the students bother me, not the actual duel itself, and Kaiba expects me to protect the school from a threat that could appear at any time." Jaden released a heavy sigh as he continued to float on his back.

"At least you're not in this alone." Alexis said as she moved in front of the top of Jaden's head and moved her head over his.

"True." Jaden said before Alexis leaned down and gave a gentle kiss. As Alexis rose back up, she and Jaden were both wearing smiles on their faces. "What did I do to deserve you Lex?"

"More than anyone else has done for me." Alexis said. "For starters, you treat me as a duelist and not just a girl. Then, there is the fact that you saved my life from Titan "

"So all I had to do is not treat you like a girl, respect you as a duelist, and save you life which results in you falling for me?" Jaden asked sarcastically.

"That's how it works in cheesy soap operas, movies, and books." Alexis said, causing Jaden and herself to laugh. "But no, you've done more then that to earn my love." Alexis and Jaden remained silent for a few minutes before leaving the water.

"We can't exactly put our clothes on while were this wet." Jaden said, blushing upon seeing Alexis out of the water allowing him to see her entire body. "Plus, I can't go to my room since the others are probably searching for me still." A sweat drop ran down Jaden s head at the thought of the fact that his statement is most likely true.

"We could go to my dorm room." Alexis said. "You won t be disturbed their since boys aren t suppose to be allowed inside."

"Okay." Jaden said before a veil of darkness surrounded him and Alexis. When the veil vanished, Alexis and Jaden were inside of Alexis s dorm room.

"How does that work anyway?" Alexis asked as she looked at Jaden.

"Don't know." Jaden said with a shrug. "I've always been able to do it ever since I discovered my shadow powers. I kind of think of it as the Magical Hats or Mystic Box Spell Cards." Alexis nodded in understanding. The rest of the day was spent with Jaden hiding in Alexis s room before he fell asleep on the floor with one of Alexis s pillows underneath his head.

'I don't have the heart to wake him.' Alexis thought as she laid the extra blanket she has in her closet on Jaden before turning the lights off in her room and falling asleep herself.


	18. the chazz

The Chazz.

'Finally, North Duel Academy.' Chazz thought as he walked though the snow covered ground. As Chazz walked, flashes of his previous duels at Central Duel Academy and how he ended up coming here ran though his head. 'I will beat them, no matter what.'

As Chazz approached the gate, he noticed a balding man sitting in front of a fire. "Hello Chazz. I'm Chancellor Foster." the man said. "Let me see your deck." Chazz got a strange feeling, so he took only a few cards out of his deck and combined them with extra cards he had on him before presenting them to Foster. Foster took the cards and tossed them into the fire.

"My cards!" Chazz yelled.

"At this Academy, you must find cards scattered across the area to enter." Foster said before the gate to the Academy opened to allow Foster in before closing, sealing Chazz outside.

-Page break-

"I got your cards!" Chazz shouted about six hours later in front of the gate. The gate opened to reveal Foster and fifty students behind him.

"Welcome Chazz." Foster said. "Now that you have your cards, you must duel through my students. Depending on where and when you lose, that is your rank here ant North Academy."

"That's if I lose." Chazz said as he activated his duel disk. For the next 2 hours, Chazz fought through 49 of the 50 students and beat them all.

"Well done Chazz." A man with a thick Australian accent said. "But you won't beat me, Czar. I know all your strategies after watching 49 of you duels."

Chazz-4000/Czar-4000

'Not all of them.' Chazz thought as he drew a card. "I place two cards facedown. Then, I use Polymerization of Ojama Yellow, Green, and Black to summon Ojama King in defense mode." Ojama King rose to the field. "Thanks to him, three of you Monster Card Zones can't be used."

"Way to go boss!" the Ojama Trio yelled.

"Shut it." Chazz growled under his breath. 'Why do I keep hearing their voices and seeing them?'

"My move." Czar said as he drew. "I activate 2 copies of Fiend's Sanctuary to summon 2 Metal Fiend Tokens." Two Metal Fiend Tokens appeared of Czar s side of the field. "I know sacrifice them to summon Zoa." Zoa materialized onto the field where the tokens used to be. "I place two cards facedown and end."

"Draw." Chazz said as he drew. "First, I use my facedown De-Fusion to summon Ojama Yellow, Green, and Black." The Ojama King looked as though he was pulled apart form the inside before he popped like a balloon and the Ojama Trio reappeared on the field. "Now I activate my other face down, Ojama Trio. This Trap Card summons three Ojama Tokens to your field."

"What?" Czar shouted as three Ojama Tokens appeared on his field.

"I now use Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Chazz said as he added the top two cards of his deck to his hand. "Now I use Polymerization to summon Ojama King once again." Ojama King reappeared on the field. "I activate Ojamuscle. I destroy all Ojama monsters except Ojama King and the King here gains 1000 attack points for each Ojama destroyed." The three Ojama Tokens were sucked into Ojama King before his attack rose to 3000.

Chazz-4000/Czar-3100

"Why did my life points drop?" Czar asked

"When an Ojama Token is destroyed, the owner losses 300 life points for each." Chazz explained. "Ojama King, attack!" Ojama King attacked and destroyed Zoa.

Chazz-4000/Czar-2700

"Draw!" Czar said as he took the top card of his deck and added it to his hand. "I activate my face down Call of the Haunted to revive Zoa before I equip him with my other face down, Metalmorph. Now I offer my Zoa equipped with Metalmorgh to summon Metal Zoa!" Metal Zoa appeared on the field. "I end my turn."

"My turn." Chazz said as he drew. "I'll pace one card facedown in defense mode before I end." A facedown card appeared in the monster zone.

"Draw." Czar said before looking at his cards and frowning. "I end."

"Draw!" Chazz shouted with a smirk on his face as he drew. 'He should have attacked my face down monster.' Chazz thought. "I change my face down X-Head Cannon into attack mode and summon V-Tiger Jet." Both monsters appeared on the field. "I attack Metal Zoa with Ojama King." Both monsters blew up upon contact. "Now I attack directly!"

Chazz-4000/Czar-0

"Well played Chazz." Foster said as the students kneeled down. "You're now our number one duelist and as such, earn the title of Duel Rep against our upcoming duel against Duel Academy."

'As it should be.' Chazz thought as Foster led Chazz to his new room.


	19. comedy before school duel

Comedy Before the School Duel

"They're here." Sheppard said as a submarine arrived at the pier. "Welcome Foster." Sheppard said as Foster approached him.

"Sheppard, my old friend." Foster said as he shook Sheppard's hand. "Prepared to lose this year?"

"Not exactly." Sheppard said as he and Foster began to glare at each other.

"Who's my opponent?" Jaden asked as Alexis, Mana, Syrus, and Bastion stood behind him.

"That would be me!" a familiar voice shouted from the submarine.

"Chazz?" Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, Mana, and Bastion shouted.

"That's right." Chazz said as he went next to Foster wearing a black outfit similar to his old uniform.

"This is unexpected." Jaden said. Suddenly, the North Academy students started to chant.

"Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up!" the North Academy students shouted.

"How about shut up! You're giving me a headache!" Jaden yelled over the chanting North Academy Students. All of the North Academy students stopped chanting and wondered how one person could be so loud on his own. A helicopter suddenly approached the island and landed on the Pier, causing Chazz to gasp at who came out.

"Slade? Jagger? What are you doing her?" Chazz hissed.

"What s it look like little bro?" Slade asked.

"We're televising your duel live so that everyone will know the Princeton family is the best when you win!" Jagger said.

"Let's just get to the duel already." Jaden said before heading to the Obelisk Blue Duel Arena.

-page break-

"Today we have very special guests watching our School Duel!" Sheppard said on the arena though the microphone. The monitor screen split into four and revealed the familiar faces of Yugi, Kaiba, Pegasus, and Yusei, causing many gasps and whispers from the students.

"Hey guys!" Jaden said as he looked at the monitor from the arena floor.

"Long time no see Jaden-boy." Pegasus said with his usual smile as his wife Cecelia wrapped her arms around Pegasus form behind and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting next to Pegasus.

"Hi Jaden." Cecelia said before she seamed to realize something. "Oh, and if you're wondering where our daughter is, I just put Sonia to sleep in her crib." Jaden smiled upon hearing about their six month old daughter. Their daughter looked exactly like Cecelia, but had Pegasus's hair and eye color and and the same fascination to duel monsters shinned in her eyes as her Daddy's.

"Hey Jaden." Yusei said as his wife Akiza sat next to him, holding their 1 year old son Yusei Jr. who looks exactly like his Dad except for the 3 red stripes of red in the center of his head.

"It's good to see you again." Akiza said.

"Good luck son." Rebecca said as she sat next to Yugi, holding his two year old sister, Sia who looks almost like Rebecca, but has Yugi's tri color hair in a style similar to Rebecca's hair.

"It's good to see you again." Kisara said kindly to Jaden as she sat next to a grumpy looking Kaiba. "Our son Atem is in his crib just like Lilly." Atem was named after the great Phaoroh that once lived inside of Yugi, after Kaiba finally realised that the magic of the shadow games is real. Atem looks like Kiaba, but has the color of his mothers hair and also had her innocence instead of Kaiba's usually grumby behavior. Atem is only one year old.

"Jay-Jay!" both Yusei Jr. and Sia said as they held out their arms to him, causing many of the female students to sigh at how cute the two infants are.

"Hey son, how've you been?" Yugi asked before laughing when he saw Jaden in the Slifer Red uniform. "How does it fell to know someone in Slifer Red beat you Kaiba?"

"Shut it Yugi!" Kaiba shouted. "The only reason he is a Slifer is because he chooses to be!"

"Doesn't change the fact that Jaden-boy still beat you Kaiba-boy." Pegasus said as he joined everyone else on the monitor, along with Jaden, Alexis, and Mana, as they laughed at the enraged Kaiba.

"You know them and beat Kaiba?" Chazz asked, shocked along with everyone else besides Mana Alexis and Syrus that he waz Yugi's son, as he stood on the arena.

"Yes and yes" Jaden replied with a casual voice.

As the laughter stopped, Rebecca's smile turned into an evil grin. "Has the Lone Wolf found a girlfriend yet?"

"The phrase 'Jaden's girlfriend' doesn't exist and you know it." Akiza said with an evil grin of her own. "Ever since we've known him, no matter how many girls asked him out, he always turned them down. Plus, you know how he likes to work alone, thus the reason why we nicknamed him 'Lone Wolf'."

"True." Kisara said. "He should at least try to have one though."

"I actually have one." Jaden said. The room was full of stunned silence for a few moments before it was completely shattered by one word.

"What?" Yugi, Rebecca, Kaiba, Kisara, Yusei, Akiza, Pegasus, and Cecilia shouted as they looked at Jaden with wide eyes filled with disbelieve and their jaws hanging wide open. Yusei Jr. and Sia only looked on in confusion, not sure why their parents are acting this way.

"I've been with her for awhile now." Jaden replied with a wicked smirk.

"Son, I demand that you tell me who she is this instant!" Yugi shouted while glaring at Jaden and his smirk. The others quickly nodded their heads, agreeing with Yugi's demand.

"Make me!" Jaden said as he stuck out his tongue.

"Here she is!" Mana said as she pulled Alexis until they stood behind Jaden, Alexis looking confused as she had no idea how Mana got her down here so fast without magic as she was just in her seat a few seconds ago. "Her name is Alexis Rhodes." Many gasps were heard from the Duel Academy males and from the guest on the monitors.

"She exists..." Y1ugi, Rebecca, Kaiba, Kisara, Yusei, Akiza, Pegasus, and Cecilia said, bewildered.

"Mana!" Alexis shouted with fire burning in her eyes.

"Got to run for my life!" Mana said with panic as she tried to run, only for Alexis to keep Mana running in place as Alexis placed her hand on Mana's shoulder. Tears poured down Mana's face as she tried to run faster, but still went nowhere. "I don't want to die!" Mana wailed, still trying to run for her life. Mana was set free when a sound no one expect to hear sounded in the arena that shocked everyone, including Mana who stood in place from the shock instead of taking advantage of her freedom from Alexis's wrath.

"Is Kaiba laughing?" Jaden, Alexis, Mana, Yugi, Rebcca, Kisara, Yusei, Akiza, Pegasus, and Cecilia asked, surprised.

"Looks like Jaden has the same taste in women as the two of you have Yugi and Yusei." Kaiba said after he stopped laughing. "A woman with beauty and a hot temper that can easily erupt at any given time."

"What was that?" Rebecca, Akiza, and Alexis shouted with an intense fire burning in all of their eyes.

"Now, now, please calm down." Yugi and Yusei said as they tried to calm their lovers; however, Jaden had a different idea for calming down Alexis.

'I know of a quicker way to calm down Alexis.' Jaden thought as he stepped up behind Alexis and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her agianst his body. Everyone stared wide eyed as they watched Jaden bend his neck foward and slowly plant soft kisses along Alexis's neck. Alexis's eyes began to flutter shut as she leaned her head back to rest on Jaden's shoulder and let out a soft moan. While Yugi and Yusei stared in shock upon seeing Jaden calming his girlfriend with such ease while they had a difficult time, Kaiba began laughing again with Pegasus, Cecilia, and Kisara joining him.

"Don't forget Kaiba that I can do the same things Jaden does!" Alexis said with an evil smirk as her head still rested on Jaden's shoulder while he placed one last kiss on her neck before lifting his head up and smirking smugly at the gawking Yugi and Yusei. Kaiba stopped laughing and visibly paled at the thought. "I see that you remember now what some of the reports you got said." Alexis lifted her head and got out of Jaden's hold while she smilled just as smugly as Jaden.

"Never invoke a women's fury if you know what's good for your health." Akiza said, giggling

"She's right." Rebecca added, also giggling. The only sign of Kisara finding her husband sweating in fear funny was the amuzed grin on her face.

"Enough!" Chazz shouted as he activated his duel disk his eye twitching in annoyance. "We came here to duel, not laugh!"

"Fine." Jaden said as he activated his duel disk and Alexis walked behind Jaden and Mana returned to the stands.


	20. school duel

School Duel

"Let's duel!" Chazz shouted.

"Get you game on!" Jaden said.

Jaden-4000/Chazz-4000

Chazz was the first one to draw a card. "I summon Armed Dragon LV3, before using two copies of the Spell Card Level Up! to evolve him to LV5, the LV7!" Armed Dragon LV3 appeared on the field before shifting into LV5 then LV7. "Now I use Level Modulation. You draw two cards and I summon Armed Dragon LV5 from my graveyard!" Jaden drew two cards as Armed Dragon LV5 appeared on the field. "I end my turn."

"Draw!" Jaden said. "I use Dark Fusion to fuse Summoned Skull and Destroyer Golem to Summon Evil Hero Dark Gaia!" Summoned Skull and Destroyer Golem melded together to become Dark Gaia before he landed next to Jaden. "Next, I play two cards face down and attack LV5!" Dark Gaia destroyed Armed Dragon LV5.

Jaden-4000/Chazz-2400

"I end my turn." Jaden said.

"Draw!" Chazz said as he added a card to his hand. "I use Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Chazz drew two more cards. "I tribute LV7 to summon Armed Dragon LV10!" Armed Dragon LV10 appeared behind Chazz. "I discard one card to activate LV10's effect. I destroy all monsters on your side of the field and since I discarded Ojamagic, Ojama Yellow, Green, and Black are added to my hand." As Dark Gaia was destroyed, three cards were added to Chazz s hand.

"Hey boss!" the Ojama Trio said.

'Duel spirits?' Jaden thought in confusion as he looked at the tree Ojama spirits floating around an annoyed looking Chazz.

"I attack with LV10!" Chazz said. Armed Dragon LV10 attacked Jaden.

Jaden-1000/Chazz-2400

"I end." Chazz said.

"Draw!" Jaden said. "I use Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Two more cards were added to his hand. Jaden looked at one of the cards with wide eyes when he saw that it was The Wicked Avatar. 'Avatar?'

"Summon me Jaden." Avatar said in Jaden s head. "My brothers and I wish to apologize to Rebecca in person for whay happened they last time we met."

"Alright.' Jaden said as Alexis noticed the card and smirked wickedly, making everyone in the audience, the viewers, and Chazz wonder what Jaden just drew. "I use my face down Polymerization to fuse Avian, Sparkman, and Bubbleman to summon Elemental Hero Tempest!" Avian, Sparkman, and Bubbleman disappeared into a twister before Tempest appeared and soared onto the field. "I then use my facedown De-Fusion to summon Avian, Sparkman, and Bubbleman!" Tempest glowed green, blue, and golden-yellow before splitting, the green glow becoming Avian, the blue glow becoming Bubbleman, and the golden-yellow glow becoming Sparkman.

"What are you planning?" Chazz asked.

"I now sacrifice all three to summon The Wicked Avatar!" Jaden roared and he placed Avatar into a Monster Card Zone. Shrieks of horror and fear filled gasps sounded throughout the arena as the black sphere appeared on the field before changing its shape to look like Armed Dragon LV10.

"Impossible!" Chazz shouted in horror. "Those cards were destroyed!" Everyone stared in shock as Avatar turned to face the monitor.

"Hello Rebecca." Avatar spoke, shocking everyone except Jaden, Alexis, Mana, Syrus, and those on the monitor except Rebcxa, still remembering what happend to her during her last encounter with The Wicked Avatar, who have never heard a duel monster talk before. "Myself and the other Wicked Gods in Jaden s deck wish to apologize for what happened to you the last time we met."

"O-ok." Rebecca stuttered. Avatar turned to Armed Dragon LV10.

"Shall I Jaden?" Avatar asked Jaden.

"Be my guess." Jaden said with a smirk. Avatar attacked and destroyed Armed Dragon before changing back to a black sphere.

Jaden-1000/Chazz-2300

"D-draw." Chazz stuttered and then smirked. "I summon V-Tiger Jet in defense mode before ending by turn." V-Tiger Jet appeared on the field before Avatar took its shape.

"Smart move Chazz, playing a monster with more defense than its attack makes it were Avatar can t destroy it." Jaden drew a card and smirked. "But it's not smart enough. I use Monster Reborn to revive Armed Dragon LV5". Jaden said as Armed Dragon LV5 appeared behind him and Avatar took on its shape. "I now summon Junk Synchron and tune my level 3 Junk Synchron with the level 5 Armed Dragon!"

"Your Synchro Summoning?" Chazz gasped as Junk Synchron transformed into 3 green rings and scanned Armed Dragon LV5 before he changed into 5 stars.

"Out of 2 will come 1, and out of 1 will come great cosmic might!" Jaden said as a large pillar of light shot up from behind Jaden. "Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" The North Academy students, Foster, Slade, Jagger, and the camera men gasped upon seeing one of the Signer Dragons. Avatar's shaped changed to mirror the shape of Stardust dragon.

"How did you get that card?" Slade shouted in anger.

"Only one of those cards exists and it belongs to Yusei!" Jagger roared with anger. "I demand that he be disqualified for owning a counterfeit card!"

"Except I gave that card to Jaden." Yusei said form the monitor. "The Crimson Dragon wanted me to."

"Along with giving him the rest of the Signer Dragons." Akiza said. Everyone remained silent, in shock, upon hearing Jaden owning all the Signer Dragons.

"I now attack V-Tiger Jet with Stardust Dragon!" Jaden commanded. Stardust Dragon destroyed V-Tiger Jet. "I attack you directly with The Wicked Avatar!" Avatar attacked Chazz directly.

"Chazz is about to lose, cut the feed!" the director told his crew, but his crew was still paralyzed with fear and awe as Avatar attacked Chazz.

Jaden-1000/Chazz-0

"Nice job Jaden." Alexis said as she gave Jaden a kiss on the cheek, causing almost all the men in Duel Academy to glare at Jaden.

"Keep staring, I dare ya!" Avatar said as Stardust Dragon growled, causing all the glaring boys to stop glaring at Jaden.

"How could you lose?" Slade yelled at Chazz as soon as he and Jagger stepped onto the arena.

"And you!" Jagger yelled, looking at Jaden with raw anger. "Do you think you'll get away with this?" Jagger went to punch Jaden, when a black, clawed hand clenched around him and lifted him up while a white, clawed hand did the same to Slade.

"What's happening?" Slade shouted as he and Jagger tried to break free, but failed.

"Enough!" Avatar said as he held Jagger while Stardust Dragon emitted a menacing growl as he held Slade. "We will not allow you to harm Jaden."

"What do you want to do with them?" Jaden asked as he looked at Chazz.

"What do you mean?" Chazz asked.

"I'm a Shadow Duelist." Jaden answered as streams of dark fog slithered around the arena, earning many gasps from the students. "I could send them to the Shadow Realm if I want, but I ll let you decide."

"Tempting, but no." Chazz said. "I hate my brothers, but their still family."

"Okay." Jaden said as Avatar and Stardust Dragon releasing them before disappearing, while the dark fog vanished from the arena. "I don't really like sending people to the Shadow Realm anyway." Slade and Jagger quickly ran away.

"Have you ever sent someone their before?" Chazz asked Jaden.

"Twice." Jaden answered. "The first time was when I sent the S-class criminal Titan to the Shadow Realm for kidnapping Alexis." Many people shuttered upon hearing Titan s name, while others shuttered from the pure rage that radiated off of Jaden. "The second time was when I dueled the Duel Spirit Jinzo."

"Duel Spirit?" Chazz asked with a twitch in his eye.

"Yes." Jaden replied with a smirk. "Just like the Ojama brothers you carry around with you. Apparently, you can see Duel Spirits like me, Alexis, and Mana."

"I knew something was up!" Chazz said in irritation. "Wait, Alexis and Mana can see them too."

"Yep." Alexis said. Something suddenly occurred to Chazz as he thought about how Jaden has both the Signer Dragons set of cards and how he has the Wicked God Cards.

'Does he have the Egyptian God Cards too?' Chazz thought. 'If he does, then that means ' Chazz looked at the monitor where Yugi s image could be seen. "Hey Yugi."

"Yes?" Yugi asked.

"Was Jaden the son you had that was rumored to have eventually beaten you in Duel Monsters, became the King of Games, and now owns the Egyptian God Cards?" Chazz asked, causing Jaden to sweat.

"Yes, he is." Kaiba said.

"Chazz, why did you have to ask that?" Jaden groaned. "And why did you have to answer uncle?"

"Had to get revenge on you somehow." Chazz and Kaiba replied with wide smirks. Jaden felt the eyes of every duelist watching him and almost every girl looking at him with hearts in their eyes.

"Kaiba, look behind you." Alexis said with a smile that was too sweet. Kaiba looked behind him and gulped upon seeing Cyber Blader s skating blade about two inches from his throat. "I warned you." Alexis said with an evil glint in her eyes as Kirasa giggled at her frightened husband.

"So that's what you meant when you said that you could do the same as Jaden." Yugi laughed. "You're a Shadow Duelist too." Many of the students looked at Alexis in shock.

"Yes." Alexis said as she turned her overly sweet smile to Chazz, who began to sweet excessively. "Now for your punishment " Cyber Prima appeared next to Alexis and glared at Chazz. "Get him." Alexis commanded causing Chazz to run as the Duel Monster chased him.

"Remind me never to get your girlfriend mad at me Jaden." Yugi, Yusei, and Pegasus said as they stared at the angry woman.

Alexis then glared at all the girls in the arena with a stare that made them feel as if they were frozen in ice. "Back off ladies! Jaden's mine!" Alexis growled out with venom in her voice. All the girls suddenly stopped staring at Jaden.

"Poor girls." Sheppard said with a sweat drop before he smiled widely. "Now for my prize!" Ms. Dorthy came onto the stage and kissed Sheppard on the check, resulting in everyone sweat dropping at what the prize for this duel was.

"Dorthy my love, I will be back!" Foster wailed before he ran off, crying.


End file.
